Les voies du démon
by mokoshna
Summary: Shikamaru se réveille un matin dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, et apparemment pas en tant qu'ennemi ! Mais quelle galère... Spoilers, Yaoi, mpreg, OroShika, NaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** **_Les voies du démon_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **Spoilers**, sûrement. **Yaoi, **sans aucun doute. Et oui au cas où vous vous demanderiez : **Couple bizarre**, même pour moi, ici un **Orochimaru X Shikamaru**. Pour l'instant du moins. La suite, je ne la connais pas plus que vous, alors ne me demandez pas. Je considère cette fic comme un défi personnel. Soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre, s'il-vous-plaît, je peux déjà deviner ce que vous pourriez dire. Si, si. Et l'histoire aussi est très bizarre. Enfin, je crois. Il paraît que j'ai une imagination débordante. Ou alors je lis trop de fics. Sûrement.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Euh... que pourrais-je dire... J'adore le perso de Shikamaru qui est mon préféré de la série. Et j'adore le yaoi, donc en principe un yaoi Shikamaru j'adore. Oui, en principe. Mais je savais pas avec qui le mettre à part Chouji et éventuellement Naruto et je n'en avais pas envie. Je suis passée par un peu tout le monde, et puis je me suis dit, ma foi ! Tant qu'à faire on n'a qu'à le mettre avec le pire pervers yaoi du manga ! Mister « Sasuke, je veux ton corps !» et « Mon hobby, c'est de faire des expérimentations avec le corps des autres c'est vraiment trop fun ! ». Donc voilà. Je sais, c'est pathétique. Et ne vous en faites pas pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent (mais c'est bizarre, j'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il y a plus de « celles » que de « ceux » ), je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, j'avais juste envie de passer à autre chose en attendant d'écrire la scène de baston dans « Vivre ». D'où ce truc. Merci et... désolée... ;

**XxXxXxX**

**Prologue : Qu'est-ce que... !**

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru Nara se réveilla brusquement.

Il n'avait pas eu de rêve horrible ou de sensation troublante. Cela arrivait quelquefois ; il dormait, comme d'habitude (c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, même si ça mettait quelquefois sa mère en furie de le voir si paresseux), il était dans un état béat de non-existence tranquille, et puis tout d'un coup il avait l'impression que le monde se formait et il se réveillait comme ça. Sans raison. Pas d'élément intérieur ou extérieur qui puisse le justifier. Juste... le réveil. C'était un peu consternant au début, et il lui fallait toujours au moins cinq à dix bonnes minutes pour se rappeler qui il était exactement, où, comment... toute sa vie se reformait dans ce petit laps de temps qui lui était nécessaire. Donc, un bref rappel des faits s'imposait.

Il s'appelait Shikamaru Nara. Ca, c'était facile. Il avait seize ans. Facile aussi... enfin assez. Il était ninja, s'il se souvenait bien... Oui, au village de Konoha. Il venait de passer Jounin. Il se rappelait très bien de ça : il avait voulu remettre l'examen comme à son habitude, mais sa mère l'avait forcé à s'inscrire, en prenant pour excuse que Neji Hyuuga et Lee Rock l'étaient déjà. Mais ils avaient un an de plus que lui, ça ne comptait pas ! Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Cette bonne femme ! Et bien sûr, il avait été obligé de donner son maximum. Il aurait pu saboter sa participation et ne rien faire, comme à son habitude, ou alors carrément ne pas venir. Mais non ; le premier jour de l'examen, le Hokage elle-même était venu les voir, leur faisant un discours assez dynamique où il était question de l'enthousiasme naturel de la future élite shinobi du village et d'un séjour bien senti à l'infirmerie si un certain ninja enfin assez dégrossi pour se décider à participer ruinait tout l'espoir qu'elle mettait en lui. Pour corser le tout, Temari du village Suna était venue l'encourager, sollicitée par sa propre mère. Il savait où elle voulait en venir en invitant continuellement la jeune fille et en lui révélant des éléments de sa vie privée, et apparemment ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça la Jounin puisqu'elle ne se faisait pas prier pour venir au village.

Décidément, les femmes n'en finissaient pas de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne résolvait pas son problème actuel. Où en était-il déjà ? Oui, son réveil. Il en était à son rang de ninja... Donc, il ne restait que sa position, et éventuellement le jour et l'heure... Quel était son dernier souvenir déjà ?

Une image se forma dans son esprit. Il avait encore les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas (son corps était de toute façon encore trop engourdi par le sommeil), mais son esprit travaillait déjà à toute vitesse. Ses longues années d'expérience le lui permettaient. S'il était si paresseux physiquement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de son cerveau qui continuait à s'agiter même en dormant. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de se coucher avec un problème sérieux en tête et de se réveiller le lendemain (ou deux heures plus tard s'il s'agissait d'une simple sieste) avec la solution. Donc, réfléchir.

Le visage du Hokage. Cette bonne femme assise derrière son bureau, qui lui tendait un parchemin de mission, sa première en tant que Jounin. Il avait passé l'examen avec une simple note satisfaisante, mais bien entendu elle avait tenu à lui confier des missions soit-disant à la hauteur de son intelligence. Quelle galère...

Bon, il fallait qu'il arrête de laisser vagabonder son esprit de la sorte. Concentration, Nara, concentration...

Donc (bis), la mission. C'était quoi, déjà ? Il avait mal à la tête. C'était une mission de classe... de classe... A ? A moins que ce ne soit S ? C'était peu probable, il n'avait pas le niveau... même si elle était à moitié folle, Tsunade ne l'aurait jamais envoyé à sa mort. Du moins il l'espérait.

Ah, encore son mal de tête. Il paraissait se manifester à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se souvenir du contenu du parchemin. Cette mission... en quoi consistait-elle, bon sang ? Les battements contre les parois de son crâne ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup...

Il remua les doigts. Il fallait peut-être qu'il se décide à se lever, et commencer par prendre un cachet d'aspirine n'était pas non plus une mauvaise idée. Et puis, il verrait où il était et ça l'aiderait à se souvenir. Bien. Donc, se lever. Bon plan. Il maîtrisa assez son mal de crâne pour soulever son corps du... lit ?

Il commençait à sentir des courbatures de partout. Apparemment, il n'y était pas allé de main morte avant de se coucher (de s'évanouir ?), mais il n'avait pas assez mal pour avoir quelque chose de percé ou de cassé. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ca l'inquiétait aussi un peu que les douleurs se localisent sur des endroits étranges et même... intimes... mais il était certain qu'il y avait une bonne explication derrière tout ça. Une très, très bonne explication, parce que l'endroit qui le tirait le plus ne devrait pas lui donner ce genre de souci en temps normal. Ca irait mieux une fois qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux. Ce qu'il fit.

Et il les referma aussi sec en poussant un gémissement sourd. La lumière du jour ! Il l'avait sentie à travers ses paupières closes, mais les ouvrir était extrêmement douloureux. Son mal de crâne augmenta en conséquence. Il jura.

- Intéressant, je ne savais pas que « Chaise de bique ! » était un juron. Je retiens.

Une voix lente, mais assurée. Il ne l'avait entendue qu'une fois, il y a de cela plusieurs années déjà, mais elle était restée bien ancrée dans son esprit et il avait espéré ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau de près. Non pas qu'il ait jamais été suffisamment près de lui pour ça. Elle avait simplement été portée par le vent lors de l'attaque de Konoha et il avait l'oreille particulièrement fine, surtout lorsque sa vie était potentiellement en danger. En fait, il l'avait à peine remarquée dans le brouhaha de l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'on lui parle du personnage un peu plus tard et son esprit vif n'avait pas tardé à faire le rapprochement. Mais quoi ! Il n'était qu'un Genin insignifiant à l'époque, et même s'il était passé Jounin depuis, il n'avait pas autant d'importance pour qu'Orochimaru se trouve dans la même pièce que lui à son réveil d'une mission dont il ne se souvenait ni du début ni de la fin, et ni même du contenu.

Et merde ! La mission ! Il y avait un rapport, sûrement ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en souvenir ? Ca aurait pu lui donner un indice sur la marche à suivre ! Mais il était là, entre les griffes de l'ennemi, probablement blessé et sûrement prisonnier, et il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux s'il voulait espérer trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas !

- Tu sais, tu pourrais éviter de faire la grimace de la sorte. Ca me donne vaguement l'impression que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir. C'est assez vexant, surtout après la nuit dernière.

- La... nuit dernière ? réussit à articuler Shikamaru, la gorge sèche et l'esprit en ébullition.

Il avait ouvert les yeux. Le Sannin en face de lui était tel qu'on l'avait décrit : le visage émacié, les cheveux longs et noirs, la peau blanche, le regard et le sourire pervers. Shikamaru dut faire un effort pour ne pas frissonner en croisant ses yeux dorés remplis de malice. Quoique... ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait cru...

- Après tout, on aurait pu penser qu'après sept heures intenses et débridées de sexe tu serais plus heureux. Ou plus détendu. Mais tu as toujours l'air aussi coincé.

Shikamaru resta silencieux, ce qui intrigua un peu son vis-à-vis qui se rapprocha un peu, jusqu'à lui mettre une main fine devant le visage et à l'agiter devant ses yeux. Il ne réagit pas.

Au bout de trente secondes, il poussa un cri formidable qui fit écho dans tout le bâtiment.

**xxxxx**

Kabuto Yakushi empila avec soin les livres de médecine qu'il avait sortis de leur étagère. De l'ordre en toute chose ; telle était l'une de ses devises. Il était particulièrement méticuleux avec ses livres et ses instruments de travail ; on ne savait jamais quand on en aurait besoin, il fallait donc que tout soit en place et facilement disponible. C'était aussi le cas de ses potions et des ingrédients qu'il utilisait, et il fallait qu'il pense à se réapprovisionner régulièrement. Son maître, Orochimaru, n'était pas du genre à laisser passer avec élégance une éventuelle pénurie de pommade anti-brûlure ou de vaseline.

Un cri d'horreur atteignit ses oreilles ; il venait de la chambre de son patron. Apparemment, il aurait besoin de ses services assez tôt... Etait-ce la voix de son partenaire ? Il lui semblait bien. Il attrapa sa trousse de secours et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre où se trouvaient Orochimaru et son amant attitré. En chemin, il croisa un garde qui faisait sa ronde. Le jeune homme lorgnait le couloir en direction du cri d'un oeil dubitatif ; Kabuto lui fit un petit signe qui l'invitait à le suivre. La dernière fois, il avait dû traîner tout seul la carcasse d'Orochimaru jusqu'à son labo pour le soigner. Ca lui avait pris une bonne demi-heure et bien sûr, son maître le lui avait amèrement fait reprocher (sans parler qu'il lui restait encore une cicatrice, minuscule certes, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque avec un tel psychopathe).

Il frappa respectueusement en arrivant ; Orochimaru l'invita à entrer. Même à travers la porte, Kabuto pouvait sentir qu'il était troublé. Il se prépara mentalement au spectacle qui risquait de l'attendre de l'autre côté.

**xxxxx**

_- Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais vous êtes le seul capable de mener à bien cette mission, fit Tsunade en poussant un soupir. Bien sûr, je vous laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir..._

_Shikamaru la fixa bêtement, puis ses yeux repartirent sur le parchemin qu'il venait de dérouler et de lire. Puis il reprit la contemplation silencieuse du Hokage._

_- Nara ? Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ?_

_- C'est impossible, fit-il enfin. Ils me démasqueront. Je ne suis pas un mauvais acteur, mais de là à... Enfin, je ne peux pas le faire._

_- Nous avons... une solution. Mais elle est assez extrême, malheureusement._

_- Extrême ?_

_- Oui._

_Shikamaru se frotta les tempes d'un air las. Il venait à peine d'être promus Jounin et déjà cette vieille peau lui demandait des choses « extrêmes » ! Eh bien, heureusement qu'il avait été rodé à son passage au statut de Chuunin !_

_- Donc, résumons bien, continu-t-il en plissant des yeux, vous me demandez de prendre la place d'un ninja déserteur du pays de l'Ombre qui serait mon sosie, de m'envoyer au village Oto pour que l'ennemi me recrute et de rester là-bas en tant qu'espion, c'est bien ça ? Ce serait pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ce Orochimaru n'est pas un tendre ni un idiot, aux dernières nouvelles. Il verra sans problème à travers mon déguisement._

_- C'est là que la « solution » intervient._

_- La solution. Mais bien sûr. Et vous comptez faire comment, me faire un lavage de cerveau ?_

_- Exactement._

_- ..._

_- QUOI !_

**xxxxx**

_Daisuke Asakura, _ fit Shikamaru à lui-même. _C'est le nom de ce type, si je me souviens bien. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Et merde. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me réveille ici ? Même avec tous mes souvenirs, je ne pourrais jamais me faire passer pour lui._

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? dit Kabuto en rentrant. J'ai entendu un cri.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Kabuto ! Il va découvrir le pot-aux-roses si je ne fais rien !_

- Ca, c'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, se pressa Shikamaru avant qu'aucun autre ne puisse réagir. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout nu dans cette chambre avec vous ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Orochimaru, qui en leva un sourcil de surprise.

- Qui je suis ?

- Oui, qui vous êtes ! Je ne vous connais pas, moi !

- Et toi, sais-tu qui tu es ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis... je suis... euh...

- Evidemment.

Il poussa un rire tonitruant qui fit frissonner les personnes présentes. Shikamaru se dit pour la énième fois qu'il allait y passer d'un instant à l'autre. Bah, au moins il aurait été en mission. Il se remémora vaguement les circonstances de la mort de sa tante Akiko : elle avait été étouffée par un drap qui s'était enroulée autour de son cou en dégringolant du toit de son immeuble, où elle étendait son linge. Elle était tombée dieu seul savait comment et le grand drap blanc qui recouvrait son lit l'avait accrochée pendant au moins quinze bonnes minutes. L'air avait fini par lui manquer, elle était morte suspendue. Ca, c'était une façon stupide de mourir. Et il fallait qu'il arrête de radoter comme une vieille personne. C'était vraiment embêtant, un cerveau aussi vif. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des associations d'idées, de partir à toute vitesse dans des directions différentes en un laps de temps très court et l'autre cinglé n'avait toujours pas fini de se gondoler. Sans parler de son homme de main qui roulait des yeux (ça ne devait pas être la première fois) et l'autre sous-fifre qui tremblait comme une feuille. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait pu éviter de travailler pour un tel psychopathe s'il ne voulait pas avoir à craindre pour sa vie. Mais bon, il pouvait parler, lui. Entre sa mère, Ino, Temari et le Hokage, il était servi question psychopathe. Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'elles soient toutes du sexe féminin ! Au moins avec ce type, ça le changerait, tiens. S'il voulait seulement arrêter de rire, ça commençait à l'énerver...

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous, Asakura ?dit alors Kabuto lorsque son maître eût fini.

- Euh... pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas sûr...

- Bien. Bien, bien, bien.

Il semblait étrangement ravi, et le regard qu'il jeta à Orochimaru fut répondu par... un hochement approbateur ?

Il avait mal à la tête...

**xxxxx**

Ils avaient effectués d'innombrables tests sur lui. Shikamaru n'avait pas trop le choix s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention ; il s'y soumit assez gracieusement, mais en gardant un oeil sur ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Pour l'instant, à sa connaissance, Kabuto n'avait effectué qu'une vérification de routine, aussi bien sur son corps que sur son cerveau. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas une espèce d'appareil inconnu qui lui permettait de farfouiller dans son esprit...

- Fini, fit le médecin. Vous êtes en parfaite santé physique, à part quelques petits bleus et autre blessures habituelles du matin.

- « Blessures habituelles du matin » ?

- Euh... oui. Je pense qu'Orochimaru vous expliquera mieux que moi. Hum...

En parlant de l'homme-serpent (du moins aux yeux de Shikamaru), il avait disparu au milieu des tests. Le jeune garçon lorgna les appareillages et les machines barbares qui ornaient la pièce, tout en triturant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les cuisses. Ses cheveux avaient énormément poussés depuis son dernier souvenir et il avait l'impression d'être plus grand aussi. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas une impression, puisque Kabuto l'avait mesuré et il faisait au moins quinze centimètres de plus depuis la dernière fois. Sans parler de son apparence... Il était très content de paraître plus beau et plus adulte, merci bien, mais depuis quand il se souciait autant de sa gueule ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était un adolescent mal dégrossi de seize ans, pas ce jeune adulte modelé par une esthéticienne !

- Je me demande, Kabuto...

- Pas de question ! fit brusquement celui-ci. Posez-les plutôt à Orochimaru !

- Mais...

- Bon, j'ai encore du travail. Je vous laisse, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt.

- C'est...

- Au revoir !

Il disparut par la porte avant que Shikamaru ait eu le temps d'ajouter un autre mot. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, mais tant qu'à faire...

Kabuto l'avait fait s'habiller en pyjama tel qu'on en trouvait dans les hôpitaux, donc une balade incognito n'était peut-être pas idéale dans ces conditions. Il ne connaissait pas le terrain ni les forces de l'ennemi, il n'avait aucune arme et l'utilisation de ses techniques auraient sans aucun doute éveillé les soupçons (mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir des renseignements sur la personne qu'il remplaçait à part son nom ?), et puis c'était quand même d'un Sannin dont on parlait... d'ailleurs, où était-il, ce type ? Il avait quelques questions à lui poser, et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir peur de lui quand il savait qu'il aurait pu le réduire en bouillie d'un simple battement de cils ? Faites que ce ne soit pas un résultat de leur « relation », faites que ce ne soit pas...

- L'examen est terminé ? le coupa la voix de l'intéressé.

- Euh... oui. Kabuto m'a dit que je n'avais rien. Enfin, que mon corps était normal, sauf les... « blessures habituelles du matin ». Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, alors j'ai demandé, et il est parti précipitamment sans me répondre... Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là, Orochimaru ?

Comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Saloperie. Et il devenait grossier, en plus, mais au vu des circonstances, il pouvait se permettre quelques grossièretés, il en avait même le droit. Et bien sûr, M. « Psychopathe n°1 » le regardait avec un sourire pervers. Bon. Plus qu'à jouer la carte de l'innocence, c'était plus sûr.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il en se léchant les lèvres avec sa langue monstrueuse, est-ce que tu le mérites vraiment, mon petit ange noir ?

Arrgh ! Pas de petit nom, quelle horreur ! Shikamaru ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Un sursaut d'horreur aurait peut-être été de trop, alors il se retint. Mais c'était difficile. Il frissonna.

- Pardon ?

D'un mouvement trop rapide pour que le Jounin puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter, Orochimaru planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune garçon fut paralysé par le dégoût, et cette langue, cette langue froide qui poussait ses lèvres et s'insinuait dans sa bouche, s'enroulait autour de la sienne en poussant un sifflement carnassier...

- Cela répond-il à tes questions ? dit l'homme-serpent en se retirant, un sourire goguenard bien en place sur le visage.

- Euh... oui.

Et il vomit sur l'habit de son vis-à-vis.

**xxxxx**

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Orochimaru à son médecin.

Il s'était changé et arborait un habit identique au fil près à l'ancien. Kabuto hocha la tête en cachant son sourire. Décidément, Asakura était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pouvait se permettre de vomir sur Orochimaru sans que celui-ci ne le tue sur place. Quel dommage que le secret de ce miracle passe par des relations sexuelles poussées avec le Sannin ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça...

- Bien, je lui ai donné un calmant et il s'est endormi. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici trois à quatre heures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Ca... avez-vous fait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, hier au soir ?

- Pas à ce que je sache. Ah si, je lui ai offert ce nouveau kimono, avec des motifs de papillons. Très... joli. Ca lui a beaucoup plu.

- C'est tout ? Où est ce kimono ?

- Dans la chambre, déchiré et sale. Tu le connais, il est loin d'être la douceur incarnée. Ou du moins il l'était.

- Je ne m'explique pas son état. On dirait le résultat d'un trauma ; mais quel genre de traumatisme pourrait avoir cet homme ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est lui qui les créait, pas qui les avait.

- Je me demande... enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle personnalité ne me déplaît pas.

- Vraiment ? fit Kabuto en repensant à son habit souillé.

- Vraiment. Ca m'amuse, de le voir si... fragile. Ca change.

Et il se pourlécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Le voir de la sorte était assez... fascinant, si vous admettiez que vous aimiez voir un serpent jouer avec sa proie avant de la dévorer toute crue.

- Si vous le dites, fit Kabuto en frissonnant de plus belle.

**xxxxx**

Yamato accéléra sa course entre les arbres. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour faire son rapport au Hokage. Depuis le temps qu'il espionnait le village Oto, il avait enfin une information importante à communiquer à Tsunade ! Il se demandait seulement comment elle le prendrait, ainsi que les autres ninja qui connaissaient le jeune homme.

Daisuke Asakura était soudainement devenu amnésique. Y-avait-il encore un espoir de ramener Shikamaru Nara parmi eux, lui qu'on disait irrémédiablement perdu ? Il ne l'avait pas connu personnellement, mais il avait entendu dire que le garçon avait été un élément extrêmement prometteur du village, que même le Hokage avait suivi avec intérêt. On lui avait parlé d'un cerveau remarquable, un Q.I de deux-cents et davantage... mis hors circuit à cause d'une erreur de manipulation. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire, et il n'osait pas trop faire de pronostic à l'heure qu'il était, mais il savait qu'à Konoha plus d'une personne retrouverait courage en entendant la nouvelle. A commencer par Tsunade et la famille du déserteur. Et connaissant Naruto, il insisterait pour envoyer une équipe de secours pour récupérer leur ami. Peut-être même avec Sasuke.

Bon, pas de faux pas. Il fallait qu'il arrive au plus vite et qu'il leur annonce. La suite ne le regardait pas. Qu'ils ne fassent rien ou envoient la cavalerie, ça n'était pas son affaire.

N'empêche, il avait quand même hâte de voir leurs têtes !

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** **_Les voies du démon_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_**, sûrement. **_Yaoi_**. Ah ça oui ! Et oui au cas où vous vous demanderiez : **_Couple bizarre_**, même pour moi, ici un **_Orochimaru X Shikamaru_**. Mais aussi à partir de ce chapitre un **_Naruto X Sasuke_**. Oui, dans cet ordre, parce que trouve ça drôle. Et pour le reste, on verra quand je l'aurais écrit.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Je suis en vacances jusqu'à lundi, alors j'en profite ! Voici donc le premier chapitre (la suite du prologue) de cette fic bizarre que j'écris pour passer le temps, on peut pas dire que je me sois foulée pour le scénar ou l'écriture. Courage, Shikamaru, je t'aime quand même ! (Heureusement, parce que si je l'aimais pas je vous dis pas...) Comme d'hab', pas de scénar, pas de piste, je tape et je découvre au fur et à mesure ce qui va lui arriver. Et je m'amuse beaucoup !

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il faut pas faire...**

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru fit un sourire un peu crispé à l'homme qui gardait la porte de sa chambre. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il s'était « réveillé » et il en avait déjà marre. Il était confiné comme un prisonnier de guerre, pas comme l'amant attitré d'Orochimaru (il ne s'en vantait pas, loin de là, mais il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient). Il avait passé le premier jour à essayer de récupérer du choc ; pour cela, il avait feint d'être atrocement malade (c'était plutôt facile, il n'avait qu'à penser à Orochimaru et sa langue monstrueuse et c'était parti pour une demi-heure de vomissements et de crampes abdominales). Malheureusement, le camp adverse (pouvait-il encore dire ça alors qu'il couchait avec l'ennemi ?) possédait un formidable médecin en la personne de Kabuto ; il lui fit prendre un médicament assez puissant qui lui ôtait même l'envie d'avoir une petite nausée syndicale pour la forme. Bon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dormir.

Le deuxième jour, il se dit qu'il était quand même temps de se bouger un peu.

Il se « lia » avec Kabuto, qui était bien la seule personne à part Orochimaru qui pouvait raisonnablement répondre à ses questions. Enfin il essaya. Mais il se trouvait que le ninja déserteur avait autre chose en tête ce jour-là et il dut remettre son plan à plus tard. Il aurait pu insister mais comme il était déjà en terrain glissant... Il passa la journée à lire un traité de médecine sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles que lui avait remis le médecin pour se faire pardonner. Et décida derechef en voyant les photos des séquelles desdites maladies qu'il n'aurait jamais de relation sexuelle. Sauf que c'était un peu tard, d'après ce que lui avait dit Orochimaru. Et merde. Donc, penser à au moins utiliser une protection la prochaine fois.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois parce que d'ici-là, il aurait trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir (ou de finir dans l'estomac de l'un des serpents d'Orochimaru, au choix). En parlant du psychopathe, il ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il lui avait vomi dessus deux jours plus tôt. Cela avait suffit pour le tenir à distance ? Il en doutait... Mais bon, ce n'était pas plus mal. Sauf s'il préparait un gros coup à son insu (sans sous-entendu aucun !).

Donc, ça l'amenait au matin du troisième jour. Pour la troisième fois (dans son souvenir), il fit le chemin entre sa chambre et le laboratoire de Kabuto sous les regards intéressés des gardes. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas très loin ; Shikamaru n'arrivait déjà plus à supporter les gloussements et les regards de biais des imbéciles qui le voyaient passer. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ou quoi ? Moquez-vous de l'amant amnésique, c'était plus sûr et moins fatiguant que d'écrire un pamphlet sur le patron aux pulsions meurtrières ! Bandes de...

- Daisuke, l'accueillit aimablement Kabuto en le faisant rentrer.

- Kabuto, bonjour.

- Bonjour à vous. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu vous recevoir hier ; vous savez ce que c'est, le travail...

Il lui servit machinalement une tasse de thé noir que Shikamaru prit sans même s'en rendre compte, comme par habitude. Il se demanda combien de fois il avait dû venir voir le médecin... et il repensa au livre qu'il lui avait donné. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un indice à peine dissimulé, parce que si c'était le cas...

- Ne vous excusez pas. Mais vous devez savoir ce qui m'amène...

- Bien sûr. Toujours aucun souvenir ?

- Hélas, non. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider un peu à retrouver mes repères.

- Je comprends. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Eh bien... Vous avez affirmé que je m'appelais Daisuke Asakura... pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

Kabuto hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il paraissait réfléchir à toute vitesse, peser le pour et le contre... Donc il y aurait un tri à faire parmi les informations qu'il allait donner. Sans parler des omissions , des doubles sens, des oublis ou tout simplement des faits qu'il ne connaîtrait pas...

- Vous êtes un ninja originaire du village caché de Yuugi, du pays de l'Ombre. Vous avez... dix-huit ans, je crois...

Dix-huit ans. Mais bien sûr. Donc il avait un trou de mémoire d'au moins deux ans. Ce qui expliquait le changement radical d'apparence, même si en deux ans quand même... Il avait dû y aller question ravalement de façade pour posséder une si belle gueule actuellement, ou alors Kabuto s'y connaissait autant en cosmétiques qu'en remèdes et poisons en tous genres. Nul doute qu'il aurait fait fortune à Konoha en vendant ses produits de beauté, avec toutes les pimbêches soucieuses de leur apparence qui se pavanaient dans les rues jusqu'aux bancs de l'académie de ninja...

- Vous étiez un bon ninja, continua Kabuto, juste un peu... non respectueux des règles. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. A douze ans, vous êtes devenu Jounin. A quinze ans, un Anbu. A dix-sept, vous aviez tué le chef de votre village et tenté un coup d'état, qui s'est malheureusement soldé par un échec du fait de l'intervention de forces extérieures, en l'occurrence celles du village caché de Konoha et de celui de Suna. Vous avez néanmoins réussi à vous enfuir et avez demandé l'asile au pays du Son, qui est actuellement dirigé par Orochimaru. Il vous l'a accordé, vous êtes devenu un élément de sa garde et il y a environ un an, vous êtes devenus amants. Voici en gros le résumé de ce qui s'est passé.

C'était... condensé, en effet. Mais sans doute très exact, à quelques détails près.

- Et donc, fit Shikamaru en se renfrognant, je serais un ninja... quel genre ?

- Un assassin. Très efficace. Vous utilisiez les ombres pour tuer à distance vos ennemis.

- Les ombres ?

- Oui, c'était votre capacité spéciale. Un dérivé de la technique qu'utilise une famille de Konoha, les Nara. D'ailleurs, je crois vous avoir entendu dire que vous étiez lié à cette famille... il faudrait consulter leur arbre généalogique pour le savoir.

- Les Nara ? Konoha ? feignit Shikamaru.

- Oups. Excusez-moi. La famille Nara est l'un des clans du village caché de Konoha, qui est situé dans le pays du Feu. Ce sont nos ennemis principaux, même si Orochimaru et moi-même en sont issus. Enfin, en partie.

- Oh.

- Cela vous éclaire-t-il ?

- Oui... enfin je crois. C'est assez confus, quand même...

- Je le conçois aisément. N'hésitez à me poser d'autres questions au besoin.

Un silence gêné se fit. Shikamaru se demanda jusqu'à quel point Kabuto connaissait son maître, ou lui était attaché. Une telle fidélité était suspecte... Mais bon, ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis il pouvait parler, lui, il était le favori du Sannin, alors...

- Alors Orochimaru et moi... euh...

- Vous voulez savoir comment vous en êtes venus à partager la même couche ?

- S'il-vous-plaît, fit doucement son interlocuteur en rougissant.

- C'est simple, vous aviez des aptitudes. Vous avez gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir indispensable à Orochimaru. Et puis il vous a pris comme Kagemusha **(1)**, même si franchement avec son niveau c'était un peu superflu. Mais bon, c'est lui qui décide. Je le suspecte d'avoir pris cette excuse pour vous mettre dans son lit.

- Comme ça ? C'est si fréquent ?

- Hum... Assez, oui. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je ne connais pas vraiment tous les détails, le mieux serait de lui demander directement...

- Je veux bien, mais... euh...

- Il est assez intimidant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Assez, oui. Carrément.

- Je sais. Croyez-moi, je sais.

Le thé avait refroidi dans les tasses. On pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler.

- Donc, où est-il ?

- En mission, répliqua Kabuto en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table, où il l'oublia pour de bon. Ca lui prendra une semaine au plus. Il a pensé que ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger avec des adieux.

- Ah. Euh... Nous nous entendons bien ?

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, c'est très... passionné.

- Je vois, fit Shikamaru en pâlissant.

Sa gorge était soudainement devenue très sèche. Il but d'un coup le liquide amer et froid.

- Je crois... que je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Bien. Et... hum... faites attention.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes plutôt... affaibli, si je puis dire. Et cet endroit... comment pourrais-je dire... votre place est assez convoitée.

- Ah. Merci du conseil. Je ferai attention.

- Parfait. Eh bien, au revoir.

- Au revoir, Kabuto.

Ca s'était plutôt bien passé, en fin de compte. Oui, sauf que Kabuto s'était montré étonnamment gentil et serviable. Peut-être trop, s'il croyait ce qu'il avait lu sur le personnage. Mais bon, de toute façon vu ce qu'il avait encore à perdre...

Il arriva sans problème notable à sa chambre. Il lui fallait réfléchir un peu ; il verrouilla la porte en vérifiant au préalable que personne ne s'était introduit dans son espace personnel et qu'il n'y avait pas de piège. Cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure ; il ne voulait pas prendre de risque et tâcher de rester en vie encore un jour ou deux de plus. Une fois les vérifications faites, il s'allongea dans le lit, qui était très grand et très confortable. Comme quoi, ça avait du bon d'être la putain du chef.

Bien. Donc il avait rejoint l'ennemi. D'après ses derniers souvenirs, cette personnalité était censée n'être qu'une couverture. Ce Daisuke Asakura avait sans doute fait ce coup d'état comme le lui avait raconté Kabuto, sauf qu'au lieu de s'en être tiré, les ninja de Konoha ou ceux de Suna l'avait attrapé et il était mort (enfin il le supposait, mais il ne se souvenait pas trop. Il l'espérait du moins). Et comme lui, Shikamaru Nara, lui ressemblait et qu'en plus ils avaient peu ou prou les mêmes pouvoirs, Tsunade avait décidé de l'envoyer chez l'ennemi en tant qu'espion.

Parfait raisonnement ; seulement, comment ça se faisait qu'il ne se souvenait pas des deux dernières années ? Et les derniers mots du Hokage à propos d'un lavage de cerveau n'étaient pas pour le rassurer...

Donc, en admettant qu'ils lui aient fait une espèce de lavage de cerveau au village pour qu'il adhère au plus près à la personnalité de ce type ; qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Une erreur quelque part ? Apparemment il avait eu une vie bien remplie ces derniers temps ; homme de main d'Orochimaru, puis Kagemusha, puis amant... quelle promotion ! Mais il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Orochimaru était-il au courant de son autre personnalité ? Probablement pas, il se serait douté de quelque chose à son réveil, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il y avait alors trois possibilités.

La première, c'était qu'il avait atterri dans une autre dimension, où il occupait le corps d'un traître déserteur du nom de Daisuke Asakura.

La deuxième, c'était que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'opération, si opération il y avait eu, s'était mal déroulée et qu'il était devenu littéralement ce type.

Ce qui revenait à dire qu'en fin de compte, il était quand même un traître et un déserteur.

Une troisième possibilité était qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto se foutaient de sa gueule, qu'ils savaient parfaitement qui il était mais qu'ils voulaient le tromper pour lui soutirer quelque chose. C'était un raisonnement un peu paranoïaque mais il n'était pas prêt à l'écarter tout de suite par mesure de précaution.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait qu'une chose à ajouter.

Et galère...

**xxxxx**

Naruto attrapa précipitamment un shuriken et s'apprêta à le lancer, mais un souffle d'air passa prestement derrière lui et il sentit une lame froide contre son cou.

- Trop lent, fit la voix impassible de Sasuke.

Son ami fit une grimace boudeuse. Sasuke le laissa partir et rangea tranquillement son tantou **(2)**.

- C'est pas juste ! grogna le garçon blond. Même après tout ce temps, tu me bats à chaque fois !

- Ca irait peut-être mieux si tu t'y mettais sérieusement, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comme si je pouvais faire un truc pareil contre la Tornade Noire de Konoha !

Sasuke secoua la tête, un peu gêné. Naruto lui fit un immense sourire taquin qui eut pour effet de mettre de la couleur aux joues de son vis-à-vis. Il essaya de dissimuler sa rougeur en mettant son masque mais son ami l'avait vu. Il lui sauta au cou.

- Hé, te caches pas ! T'es gêné ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Héhé... Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si je te faisais un truc cochon !

- Je parlais de ce surnom ridicule. J'ai l'impression d'être comme Gai ou Lee.

- Oh ça ? C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas être aussi bon. Forcément, les gens te donnent un surnom, c'est plus drôle comme ça et plus facile à retenir aussi.

- Je trouve ça stupide.

- Comme tu veux. Mais moi je trouve que ça te va bien.

- C'est sûr qu'à côté du Crétin Orange de Konoha...

- Hé ! C'est pas vrai ! Retire ça tout de suite !

- Tsk.

- Tu vas voir qui se sentira crétin ce soir, dit Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement,le visage cramoisi. C'était le petit plaisir de Naruto que d'embêter son partenaire dans le travail et dans la vie. C'était aussi son privilège en tant que petit ami.

A dix-huit ans, ils faisaient partie des meilleurs anbu de leur génération et ils le savaient. Pourtant, tous deux avaient refusé d'être promus capitaine, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela aurait impliqué leur séparation sur le terrain. Il était vrai que le couple était particulièrement efficace quand il travaillait de concert ; jusque-là, aucun ennemi à part Orochimaru et les membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient pu échapper au duo mortel. Sasuke surtout officiait avec un zèle qui lui était propre. Il comptait bien payer la dette qu'il avait envers le village.

Une petite toux discrète attira leur attention. Ils virent Tsunade, la démarche digne et grave, se diriger vers eux. A ses côtés, se tenait Shikato Nara, chef du clan Nara. Il avait l'air préoccupé ; son regard partait sans cesse entre le Hokage et les deux hommes. Naruto salua bruyamment les nouveaux venus tandis que Sasuke se contentait d'un hochement de tête amical.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Shikato ! s'écria Naruto en lui donnant une tape bourrue dans le dos, ce qui fit un peu chanceler le plus vieil homme. Comment va ?

- Je... commença son ami, mais alors Tsunade leur fit signe d'aller s'installer plus confortablement.

Ils se mirent autour d'un banc brut composé d'une simple moitié de tronc qu'un ninja avait traîné là pour les pauses entre les entraînements. La clairière où ils se trouvaient était un lieu tenu secret que seuls les Anbu utilisaient mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être un peu à leur aise. Tsunade prit place avec Shikato ; Naruto s'adossa à un arbre qui leur faisait de l'ombre, juste devant eux, et Sasuke resta debout.

- Désolée de vous déranger lors de votre entraînement, fit-elle en s'essuyant le front avec un mouchoir.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Sasuke. Ca doit être important, pour que vous vous soyez déplacée jusqu'ici plutôt que d'attendre notre retour. Cela concerne Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Shikato serait là aussi, sinon, répliqua Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

- Hein ? Shikamaru ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Naruto avait sursauté comme sous l'effet d'un choc électrique ; Tsunade lui fit un bref sourire approbateur. Shikato n'avait pas dit un mot et les fixait anxieusement. La manche vide de sa veste pendait misérablement sur son flanc droit ; Naruto faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder mais ses yeux étaient sans cesse attirés par le mouvement que faisait le morceau de vêtement inutile, bercé par le vent. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Shikato avait perdu son bras mais Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Ce vide était la marque la plus probante de la trahison de Shikamaru envers son village, son clan et surtout, son père.

- Je viens de recevoir un rapport assez troublant de Yamato. Il était au pays du Son pas plus tard qu'avant-hier et la nouvelle qu'il nous a communiquée est à prendre au conditionnel, mais il semblerait que l'état d'esprit de Daisuke Asakura ait... comment dire... évolué.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit froidement Sasuke, mais Naruto savait qu'en fait son coeur battait au moins aussi fort que le sien.

- Nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'une manoeuvre de l'ennemi pour nous tromper, ou d'une erreur quelconque. Mais il semblerait qu'Asakura se soit réveillé un matin... amnésique.

- Amnésique ?

- Tout à fait. Il ignorait qui était Orochimaru et il aurait même réagi violemment à sa présence.

- Shikamaru s'est réveillé ! s'exclama Naruto en faisant un bond joyeux. On va pouvoir le récupérer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Shikato leva son bras valide vers lui, l'invitant çà se modérer dans son allégresse.

- Minute, chaud lapin. Il nous faut y réfléchir un peu.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- Il a raison, fit Sasuke en se rapprochant. On ne sait pas si c'est vrai. C'est peut-être un piège ou un malaise passager. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Nous ne savons même pas s'il s'agit vraiment de Shikamaru.

- Foutaises ! C'est lui, je vous dit !

- Naruto, sois poli devant le Hokage !

Tsunade poussa un soupir. Malgré le poids des années et de l'expérience, ce garçon ne changeait pas ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier sur la constance de Naruto Uzumaki. Un autre enfant de Konoha avait besoin qu'elle lui accorde toute son attention. Elle reprit la parole, avec une certaine excitation qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, même maintenant.

- J'avoue que je suis un peu dans le même état que Naruto. Mais vous avez raison tous les deux, fit-elle en se tournant vers Shikato et Sasuke, il nous faut être prudents.

- Et donc ?

- Sasuke, Naruto, j'aimerais que vous alliez voir. Vous faites partie de nos meilleurs éléments ; en outre, vous avez tous deux connus personnellement Shikamaru et vous serez plus à même de voir s'il s'agit du vrai.

- Ouais ! cria Naruto.

- A vos ordres, fit simplement Sasuke en réajustant le masque qu'il portait.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Tsunade et Shikato étaient seuls dans la clairière.

**xxxxx**

- C'est bien ma veine, moi qui déteste le natto, fit Shikamaru avec dégoût en découvrant le contenu de son petit déjeuner.

Il en était à son quatrième jour après son réveil. Il était plutôt bien installé mais il se demandait comment se sortir de ce pétrin sans dommage. Il se trouvait au plus profond du bâtiment central du village d'Oto. Les couloirs étaient infestés de gardes censés assurer sa sécurité ; à l'extérieur, les rues étaient sillonnées par les ninja du village et à supposer qu'il arrive à s'enfuir et à traverser seul et sans ressource les dizaines de kilomètres qui le séparaient de Konoha il ne savait même pas s'il serait le bienvenu là-bas. Si ça se trouvait, il y avait un avis de recherche sur sa tête et il n'aurait fait que tomber de Charybe en Scylla.

Ca l'énervait vraiment, cette attente forcée. Il avait même presque hâte qu'Orochimaru revienne.

Ou peut-être pas, tout bien réfléchi. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à sa langue. Si... longue... et... grosse... et... humide...

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec les sous-entendus grivois. C'était vulgaire, un peu effrayant (parce qu'avec le personnage il y avait quand même un fond de vérité) et en plus ils étaient la preuve qu'il s'ennuyait. C'était mauvais signe. Surtout pour un glandeur comme lui. Depuis quand avait-il arrêté d'être détendu et sans souci ?

Ah oui, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé tout nu dans le lit d'Orochimaru avec des douleurs plein le cul et une absence de deux ans au répertoire. Sans parler de la prise d'identité d'un inconnu avec la même tête qui ressemblait de loin à un assassin notoire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il supposait, après tout c'était le genre de la maison, apparemment. Il ne tenait pas trop à vérifier de près si c'était vraiment le cas.

- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, fit la voix de son actuel pire cauchemar.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise d'arrêter d'apparaître brusquement dans son champ auditif, ce n'était pas bon pour son coeur. Et mourir à dix-huit ans d'une crise cardiaque faisait un peu mauvais genre, même s'il n'aurait pas dédaigné une absence prolongée à l'arrivée de l'homme-serpent.

- Orochimaru.

- Tu te souviens de moi, alors ? susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'un peu trop près.

- Non, et Shikamaru ôta prestement la main que l'autre homme avait posée sur son genou.

- Quelle déception. Alors que je m'étais dépêché d'arranger mes affaires pour revenir plus vite.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, fit Shikamaru en frissonnant.

Vraiment, _vraiment _pas la peine. Surtout à cette vitesse. Il pouvait encore voir les bouts de chair collés à ses vêtements. Un morceau de son obi **(3)** manquait et ce qui restait était barbouillé de rouge. Heureusement que Shikamaru n'avait pas encore mangé, entre ça et le natto son estomac n'aurait pas tenu le coup.

- Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien pâle. Tu es sûr d'aller mieux ?

- Euh... oui, bien sûr. C'est juste mon estomac qui n'est pas d'accord avec le natto. Ou le contraire.

- Je vois.

Le Sannin avait déroulé prestement sa langue qu'il enroula autour du jeune homme ; Shikamaru retint très difficilement un frémissement de dégoût et d'horreur.

- Euh... vous pourriez éviter de faire ça ? fit-il d'une voix blanche. C'est très... différent... trop...

- De quoi ? Je te faisais ça tout le temps, tu ne te souviens pas ? Et tu avais plutôt l'air d'aimer, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Ouais ben depuis il y en a eu d'autres qui disaient que j'étais amnésique et donc incapable d'apprécier. Donc bas la langue ?

Orochimaru le lâcha au-dessus du lit. Shikamaru atterrit sur le matelas en poussant un « irrckk » étouffé, tandis que l'autre homme rangeait sa langue. Le jeune garçon hésitait entre fuir en hurlant et s'évanouir. Ou alors il pourrait recommencer à vomir, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose dans l'estomac à l'heure actuelle et cela risquait d'être assez douloureux.

- Tu m'as manqué, fit alors Orochimaru avec une étonnante (et suspecte) douceur. Je m'étais habitué à ce que tu me suives partout comme un petit chien.

- Euh... désolé ?

- Sans parler des compensations plus agréables que cela impliquait au coucher, siffla-t-il avec malice.

Shikamaru s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps. Il arborait un superbe sourire crispé qui ne trompa nullement son interlocuteur. Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres et s'assit sur le bord du lit ; il souilla les draps blancs.

- Doux, sourit-t-il au linge en le tripotant, et ça sent le propre... ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà que je n'avais pas dormi dans mon lit, avec mon Kagemusha.

Il fit un sourire carnassier à Shikamaru, l'enjoignant à prendre une décision. Le jeune homme jaugea sa situation et soupira. A la grande satisfaction de son amant, il défit la fine ceinture de son kimono et la jeta au sol.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

**(1)** Littéralement « guerrier de l'ombre », si je ne me trompe pas (les résultats de recherche rapide que j'ai faites étaient assez limités). Donc si j'ai bien tout compris un combattant qui sert personnellement le seigneur et le protège dans l'ombre, sans le perde de vue. Forcément une telle situation ça doit donner des idées... (nyark)

**(2) **Le Tantō est une sorte de couteau japonais légèrement courbe à un seul tranchant dont la taille est inférieure à 30cm et qui se glisse dans la ceinture.

**(3) **On va dire que c'est le nom de l'espèce de grosse ceinture en corde mauve qu'il porte autour de la taille. C'est le terme le plus proche de cette partie de son habillement que j'aie pu trouver. Mais je trouve quand même que ça ressemble à rien ce truc...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** **_Les voies du démon_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_**, sûrement. **_Yaoi_**. Ah ça oui ! Et oui au cas où vous vous demanderiez : **_Couple bizarre_**, même pour moi, ici un **_Orochimaru X Shikamaru_**. Et aussi **_Naruto X Sasuke_**. Oui, dans cet ordre, parce que trouve ça drôle. Et pour le reste, on verra quand je l'aurais écrit.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Houlà... le scénar est de plus en plus tordu. J'hésitais entre mettre une scène de cul ou pas, mais je dois avouer que le fait d'écrire un truc avec Orochimaru dans toute sa splendeur langue-active me dégoûte un peu... surtout que juste avant j'avais lu les derniers chapitres (293 à 295) et la perspective de la vision de quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Orochimaru dedans... beûrk. Vraiment. Je vais peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ce pauvre Shikamaru... ou pas.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 2 : « Il faut sauver le ninja Shikamaru »**

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru se réveilla doucement au son d'un battement monotone. Le bruit n'était pas très fort mais sa régularité avait atteint le jeune homme même au plus profond de son sommeil, le forçant à se réveiller pour voir d'où provenait son origine.

Tap, tap. Il eut un peu de mal mais il réussit à s'extraire de la masse qui l'agrippait. Orochimaru ne prit même pas la peine de se réveiller et se coula un peu plus langoureusement dans le lit. Shikamaru soupira.

Le bruit se fit plus insistant. Il venait de la fenêtre ; derrière la vitre fermée, un corbeau tapait contre la paroi de verre en observant la scène devant lui. Tap, tap. Curieux, Shikamaru se rapprocha de lui et entrouvrit ladite fenêtre. Le corbeau cessa de jouer du bec et le fixait maintenant d'un oeil impassible. Le jeune homme remarqua alors, bien coincé entre les plumes de son cou, un petit parchemin qui portait la marque des Nara.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Ils l'avaient donc retrouvé ? Dans ce cas...

Il attrapa le message en s'excusant auprès du corbeau. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec une certaine complaisance ; sans doute avait-il coutume d'accomplir cette tâche. Shikamaru se demanda s'il devait le récompenser et dans ce cas avec quoi, quand il s'envola brusquement en laissant quelques plumes derrière lui. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner puis s'occupa du rouleau. Le cachet était fermé, mais Shikamaru connaissait la marche à suivre. Il activa une parcelle minuscule d'ombre qui détacha le premier sceau. Aurait-on utilisé une autre technique, l'acide contenu dans le sceau aurait dissous le message plus sûrement que de l'eau en plein désert...

L'écriture était fine et nette. Il la connaissait, bien sûr ; comment aurait-il pu oublier l'écriture de son propre père, son mentor... mais elle avait l'air plus maladroite que d'habitude, comme s'il l'avait écrite de la mauvaise main.

_Quand le cerf se réveille, les loups sortent pour chasser_, disait le message. Il poussa un petit rire. Ils allaient donc envoyer quelqu'un le chercher.

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureux.

Shikamaru se tourna vers son amant, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- Je viens de voir un oiseau.

Et il activa le deuxième sceau qui engloutit le message sans en laisser une trace, tandis qu'Orochimaru le pressait de le rejoindre au plus vite.

**xxxxx**

Ils avaient voyagé à toute vitesse, s'arrêtant à peine pour se reposer avant de repartir dès qu'ils avaient fini. Naruto en particulier était pris d'une frénésie impatiente qui commençait à agacer ses compagnons. Il les pressait sans cesse, leur ordonnant d'aller toujours plus vite jusqu'à ce que Sakura, excédée, finit par l'envoyer rouler au loin d'un coup de poing bien placé. Certes, elle avait appris avec le temps à tolérer et même aimer Naruto mais trop, c'était trop ! Cet imbécile n'arrivait pas à tenir en place sauf quand on se mettait à le ruer de coups.

- Tu l'as tué ? sourit Sai de sa manière si particulière.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce type a la tête si dure qu'on pourrait lui lancer une montagne sur la gueule, il sentirait rien ! N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme à qui elle s'était adressée ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Comme elle, il connaissait Naruto depuis l'enfance et avait travaillé avec lui ; plus tard, même en devenant son petit ami, il avait continué à être exaspéré par les frasques du garçon blond mais la différence était qu'il lui pardonnait plus de choses... Sakura n'avait pas de tels scrupules. Elle ne sortait avec aucun des deux donc elle pouvait se permettre de malmener un peu Naruto quand il allait trop loin. C'était même son rôle auto-attitré ; elle en usait et abusait surtout depuis que ce crétin blond avait réussi à lui piquer Sasuke. Une sorte de vengeance décalée, en somme. Naruto qui s'en sortait quand même avec la meilleure part (Sasuke) se laissait faire de bonne grâce.

- Nous sommes à la frontière du Son, fit Sai sans s'occuper de Naruto ou de Sasuke qui était parti le chercher. La suite ?

Yamato fit un petit hochement de tête. Il était le chef de ce groupe ; il était donc normal que son subordonné s'adresse à lui en particulier. Tsunade avait personnellement choisi cette équipe et ils étaient partis aussitôt leur réunion avec elle terminée. Ces hommes (et cette femme, il fallait être galant) étaient le meilleur choix auquel elle avait pu penser en un laps de temps si court : Yamato était leur chef parce qu'il était le mieux gradé et connaissait le pays du Son comme sa poche, Naruto et Sasuke était deux excellents éléments qui de plus avaient eu des liens avec la cible, Sakura leur servait de médecin et avait l'habitude de travailler avec les deux précédents, et Sai... bon, Sai était un bouche-trou, mais c'était quand même un bon ninja, même s'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Naruto (il trouvait comme les autres que l'obsession bizarre qu'avait Sai pour les pénis était un peu glauque mais contrairement aux autres, il le disait tout haut).

Donc, cette équipe hétéroclite se dirigeait vers le pays du Son sans prendre de détour. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun ennemi jusqu'à présent et c'en était presque douteux. Les ninja du Son n'avaient-ils donc pas de gardes aux frontières de leur pays ? Où était la redoutable force armée d'Oto ?

- C'est louche, fit Yamato en s'arrêtant au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait une forêt située à seulement dix kilomètres de leur point d'arrivée. On aurait dû apercevoir un comité d'accueil ou quelque chose du genre, mais pas âme qui vive sur plusieurs kilomètres.

L'anbu manipulait le bois avec aisance et il s'était servi de son pouvoir pour envoyer plusieurs éclaireurs aux quatre coins de la forêt, qui lui livrèrent sans exception le même rapport : l'endroit n'abritait aucun être humain à part eux cinq. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Tu crois que c'est un piège ? demanda doucement Sakura en resserrant la sangle de son gant gauche.

- Je l'ignore. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Les trois garçons qui étaient restés en retrait hochèrent la tête d'un air pensif. Tout d'un coup, Yamato fit un léger sursaut qui alarma ses compagnons.

- Ca y est, dit-il d'un air grave. Mes clones sont arrivés à la lisière du village Oto.

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru réajusta un peu son kimono qu'Orochimaru avait défait en voulant lui donner un dernier baiser sur le cou. Bien entendu, la langue de son amant avait fini par descendre bien plus bas et le jeune homme avait dû lui asséner une légère tape sur la joue pour le sommer d'arrêter.

- Ca suffit, avait-il dit en riant. Tu es déjà en retard.

Et il l'avait envoyé dans la salle de réunion du palais. Les hommes les plus proches (par là il fallait comprendre les plus puissants) de la garde d'Orochimaru s'y trouvaient sans doute déjà à attendre leur maître ; il fallait juste que celui-ci daigne abandonner son amant pour les rejoindre, ce dont il n'avait nullement envie. Il était le chef, quoi, il pouvait faire attendre ses hommes un mois s'il lui en prenait l'envie ! Mais Shikamaru l'avait chassé avec urgence, le promettant d'être plus « chaleureux » s'il allait travailler... l'homme-serpent s'était pourléché les babines et avait disparu au détour de la porte.

Enfin seul ! Il commença par s'habiller soigneusement ; il avait remarqué que plus ses vêtements étaient coûteux et élaborés, plus les hommes le tenaient en respect et s'écartaient sur son passage, ou lui parlait comme à un empereur (ou plutôt une impératrice dans son cas). Il était réellement le compagnon du chef du village ; Orochimaru avait veillé à ce que tous le comprennent et même l'homme le plus arrogant y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de lui chercher des embrouilles. De plus, certains semblaient avoir gravé en eux une peur instinctive de son personnage... Il avait presque peur de le penser, mais en fait cela lui plaisait énormément.

Presque deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis son « réveil ». Il avait appris bon gré mal gré à subir les assauts lubriques de son amant, Orochimaru. A l'heure actuelle, il y prenait même du plaisir, ce qui était surprenant au vu de l'identité de son partenaire. Ou pas. Orochimaru savait y faire avec sa langue ; il était même très doué. Bon, c'était un psychopathe fini et il voulait dominer le monde en détruisant tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui ; bon, il avait trahi son village, Konoha, avait tué le Sandaime, provoqué une guerre ouverte entre les deux villages d'Oto et de Konoha, il n'était pas tout à fait humain et son passe-temps préféré était de tuer et de torturer et...

D'accord, ça faisait quand même un peu beaucoup.

Il fallait qu'il revoie son plan d'évasion.

Ou sa relation avec Konoha, peut-être...

**xxxxx**

Les cinq ninja bondissaient d'arbre en arbre en direction du village d'Oto, les sens en alerte et la main prête à frapper ou à se saisir de leurs armes. Plus que cinq kilomètres avant le camp ennemi ; il ne fallait surtout pas baisser sa garde...

L'assaut ne se fit pas attendre. Sakura sembla trébucher alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la cime d'un pin un peu jaune qui finissait de mourir au soleil. Poussant un petit cri étouffé, elle voulut se rattraper mais son pied résista sous elle. Celui-ci avait été agrippé solidement par l'une des branches du pin qui s'était plié jusqu'à former une sorte de main sinistre. Elle prépara ses poings ; d'autres branches s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres et la tirèrent au sol. Cette fois-ci, elle cria pour de bon.

- Sakura ! s'écria Naruto en se précipitant à son secours.

Les trois autres étaient déjà loin devant ; se rendant compte de la perte de deux de leurs compagnons, ils firent demi-tour mais déjà la jeune fille et le garçon blond avaient disparu sous les feuillages touffus. Sasuke plongea anxieusement à la suite de Naruto, écartant à coups de katana les branches qui lui barraient le passage. Yamato pesta ; ils ne devaient surtout pas montrer de trace de leur passage ! Mais Sasuke perdait tous ses moyens dès que Naruto était en danger. Il le savait depuis un moment mais c'était quand même un manque de sang-froid gênant pour un shinobi... Il répara du mieux qu'il pouvait le carnage avec sa technique tandis que Sai envoyait l'un de ses éclaireurs encrés prêter main-forte à Naruto et Sakura.

Ils trouvèrent Sasuke en train de tailler grossièrement un amoncellement de... branches ? Lianes ? Ca y ressemblait, seulement les lianes normales ne s'amusaient pas à s'enrouler ainsi sur les gens et à les retenir, les enserrer, les étouffer... Sakura n'était déjà presque plus visible ; seuls, quelques mèches de cheveux rose et une main molle dépassait du tas, comme un immense cocon marron et vert. Naruto était invisible.

Yamato voulut manipuler à leur avantage ce qui leur faisait face, sans succès ; le bois dont était fait l'ennemi ne réagissait pas à ses ordres, et il dut esquiver en toute hâte un poing de lianes qui s'abattait sur lui avant qu'il ne finisse par l'écraser. L'anbu appela à lui la forêt, mais elle ne lui répondait pas, elle partait dans tous les sens, elle résistait plus vite qu'il ne pouvait réagir...

- Merde ! fit-il rageusement à ses compagnons. Je ne contrôle rien !

- C'est quoi ce truc ? lui hurla Sasuke. Ca a bouffé Sakura, et je ne vois plus Naruto !

Il trancha dans ce qui l'attaquait sans trop de problème, mais ces fichues lianes arrivaient de partout... C'était stupide ! Ce n'était que des plantes, après tout !

Une queue plate en noir et blanc s'abattit sur la branche qui était sur le point de l'embrocher; Sasuke leva les yeux de surprise. Un castor bicolore lui fit un bref signe amical avant de se lancer à la poursuite des son adversaire boisé.

- Fais gaffe, brochette sur pattes, fit Sai en ricanant.

Sasuke sentit son sang bouillir. Il n'allait pas laisser ce type se foutre de sa gueule !

Il activa son sharingan, cherchant l'empreinte du chakra de Naruto dans le tas. Yamato tentait de délivrer Sakura de son côté, avec plus ou moins de succès (sa tête inconsciente était réapparue ainsi que son tronc mais il restait encore le bas du corps). Sai ignora Sasuke pour aller aider leur chef. C'était donc à lui de retrouver son petit ami.

Là ! Une aura orange intense, c'était lui. Sasuke se concentra assez pour émettre un puissant _Katon Ryuuka _; la gerbe de flammes balaya en un instant l'enroulement sans fin de lianes qui fonçait sur lui et brûla tout l'espace vers lequel il le dirigeait. Le corps de Naruto, libéré de sa prison, tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

- Eh, c'était pas exagéré ? hasarda Yamato, le corps de Sakura sur l'épaule. Tu aurais pu le cramer aussi !

- Pas possible. Il est insensible au feu et ses affaires ont été spécialement conçues pour être ignifugées, même à cinq minutes de _Katon_.

- Je vois. Vous formez vraiment une équipe idéale.

Il esquiva encore quelques lianes en discutant, mais celles-ci étaient déjà moins nombreuses. L'association des castors de Sai et des boules de feu de Sasuke (qu'il continuait à lancer tout en protégeant Naruto) commençait à venir à bout de leur ennemi.

Ils rasèrent le pan de forêt où ils se trouvaient en une demi-heure à peine. Yamato soupira après le carnage ; quelle discrétion... Tous ceux qui avaient un minimum de sensibilité à des kilomètres à la ronde devaient les avoir senti à l'heure qu'il était. Il était trop tard pour se cacher ; pourtant, il posa Sakura à terre et se mit à invoquer ce qu'il fallait pour rendre à cette portion son lot d'arbres et de plantes. C'était plus fort que lui ; il détestait laisser des coins désertiques s'il pouvait y remédier... Shikato lui avait dit un jour en riant qu'il aurait fait un très bon artisan reboiseur et écolo s'il n'avait pas été aussi doué en ninjutsu. Il avait accepté la remarque de son vieil ami comme un compliment.

- Bon, fit-il en observant ses deux camarades inconscients, on ferait mieux de monter un petit camp provisoire. Ces deux-là ont besoin de soins. A part Sakura, c'est moi qui ai les meilleures capacités médicales, alors je m'en occupe ; vous deux, gardez les environs.

Les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent sans un mot.

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru parcourut avec lenteur les derniers chapitres du journal de Daisuke Asakura. Cela faisait peut-être cinquante fois qu'il le relisait, mais il ne s'en lassait jamais. Dire qu'il avait été un tel fou dangereux... Orochimaru et lui formaient vraiment un couple assorti. En fait, il avait l'impression de relire la biographie du Sannin, rien de moins ; ce parcours tortueux bondé de morts et d'expérimentations étranges, cette inclination au meurtre et à la torture...

Las et un peu déprimé, il jeta le livre au loin. Ses chances de rédemption envers Konoha se révélaient de plus en plus minces. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son comportement précédent ; qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit si... détestable ? L'homme qui avait écrit ce journal était fier de sa condition et de ses idéaux (si on pouvait appeler idéal la recherche immédiate du pouvoir et du plaisir, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix). Lavage de cerveau ou pas, c'était peut-être un peu trop... et comment ça se faisait qu'il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ?

Il voulut ramasser le journal qui traînait, mais sa flemme habituelle eut le dessus et il abandonna vite l'idée de se lever. Au lieu de cela, il ajusta un peu de son chakra pour qu'un filament d'ombre aille prendre le livre et l'amener vers lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il utilisait beaucoup son chakra depuis son réveil... Orochimaru avait d'abord pensé le tourmenter en l'usant au lit et en lui faisant faire des choses toutes plus bizarres les unes par rapport aux autres, mais le côté nonchalant de Shikamaru l'avait préservé de toute honte et même son dégoût naturel s'était atténué au bout de quelques jours. Ca, et aussi parce que la torture, ça le connaissait (un peu grâce aux femmes qui lui pourrissaient l'existence...). Etrangement, depuis, son amant avait aussi réajusté son comportement et il le traitait presque avec galanterie... un concept assez effrayant quand on pensait à qui il s'appliquait.

Il prit le journal en main. Etrangement, la surface était chaude ; une ombre ne faisait pas cet effet-là d'habitude... Il ouvrit une page au hasard et eut la surprise de voir des taches parsemer ça et là des recoins de la tranche. Des bouts de mots, différents de ce qu'il avait vu précédemment, se formaient... Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était un adepte de la technique des ombres pourtant...

Il mit suffisamment de sa technique dans le papier pour faire apparaître la portion qui restait cachée. Cette utilisation particulière du pouvoir du clan Nara était très pratique en espionnage et en dissimulation des informations ; il suffisait d'écrire avec une encre spéciale (peu importait le support), que seul le pouvoir familial pouvait activer.

_Advienne que pourra_, se dit-il en ouvrant la première page.

**xxxxx**

**_Journal de Shikamaru Nara, entrée 1_**

_J'écris ce journal pour me rappeler qui je suis. Mon nom est Shikamaru Nara, j'ai été fraîchement promus Jounin au village de Konoha, ma patrie. Mon apparence et mes notes ont toujours été moyennes. Je n'ai pas vraiment de motivation dans la vie ; je crois que j'avais un rêve concernant une famille, mais ce n'est pas très clair en ce moment... Je préfère me concentrer sur des détails plus importants. Le Hokage (Tsunari ? Tsukasa ? En tout cas je suis sûr que c'était une femme) m'a chargé d'une mission. Une mission très importante. J'ai accepté... je crois que j'ai accepté, sinon je ne serais pas ici, non ? Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, j'ai oublié ma mission... Je me suis réveillé il y quelques instants, ce journal à la main et les vêtements recouverts d'un sang qui n'était pas le mien. Au vu de ce qu'il y a d'écrit, ce serait celui de certains de mes camarades de Konoha et même de mon père. Je ne me souviens de rien. Leur ai-je fait du mal ? J'écris cette entrée avec la technique spéciale de notre famille pour plus de sécurité, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis... Je sens l'odeur du sang, partout autour de moi. Même l'air me semble empoisonné. J'ai tellement sommeil..._

**xxx**

**_Journal de Shikamaru Nara, entrée 2_**

_Plus je lis ce qu'a écrit mon alter-ego, plus je n'en reviens pas. Ce type... il est... comment est-ce possible ? Comment puis-je me transformer en un tel monstre à chaque fois ? Il s'est déjà passé plusieurs jours depuis ma première entrée. Mon autre Moi a rejoint le pays du Son, nos pires ennemis (je me souviens au moins de cela). Il a demandé l'asile à Orochimaru, qui en a fait l'un de ses hommes de main. Cet homme me dégoûte. Quelquefois, j'ai de brefs sursauts de conscience, et je le sens qui me regarde. Ce n'est pas très long, pas assez pour inquiéter Daisuke, mais quand même..._

**xxx**

**_Journal de Shikamaru Nara, entrée 3_**

_Ca fait deux semaines. Ca a été plus long que la dernière fois. Je me demande combien de temps cela prendra avant que ma véritable personnalité ne disparaisse à jamais ? Je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir qui je suis en réalité. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette période d'absence m'a permis de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Le Hokage (je serais bien incapable de me souvenir de son nom à présent) a voulu m'envoyer comme espion ici-même, auprès de cet Orochimaru. Elle était censée utiliser une ancienne technique interdite qui me donnerait une personnalité-tampon en accord avec celle de la cible. Oh, ça a marché. Trop bien, même. C'est elle qui domine à présent. Daisuke et Orochimaru s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Comme deux âmes soeurs. C'est répugnant._

**xxx**

**_Journal de Shikamaru Nara, entrée 4_**

_Trois mois et demi depuis la dernière fois. J'ai appris que Daisuke était devenu l'amant d'Orochimaru. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai envie de mourir ; cela mettra peut-être fin à mes tourments, si je me tuais maintenant... Je sais encore que je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara. Je dois me raccrocher à ce souvenir, cet espoir... Peut-être quelqu'un se souvient-il de moi quelque part ? J'ai une famille, à Konoha, j'ai des amis, je veux y croire... Je ne veux pas disparaître..._

**xxx**

**_Journal de Shikamaru Nara, entrée 5_**

_Je veux vivre. Mais je n'y arriverais pas si la personnalité de Daisuke domine ce corps. Il fait des choses si atroces, et avec si peu de scrupules... Neuf mois déjà qu'il a pris possession de ma vie, et je sens que je ne pourrais sans doute plus tenir très longtemps... Mes réveils sont de plus en plus courts et espacés. Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara._

**xxx**

**_Journal de Shikamaru Nara, entrée 6_**

_Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, je suis Jounin à Konoha. Si je peux l'écrire suffisamment, je m'en souviendrais. Je m'appelle Shikamaru Na..._

**xxx**

**_Journal de Shikamaru Nara, entrée 7_**

_Papil... Chou_

**xxxxx**

Papil... Chou ? Quelle étrange dernière entrée... Papil... pour papillon ? Et Chou... Chouji, peut-être ? Mais pourquoi mentionner son meilleur ami ? Et un papillon ? C'était certes la signification de son nom, mais... Et puis ça n'expliquait pas comment il avait recouvert d'un coup sa mémoire, et qui plus est d'avant cette fichue mission...

Un raclement à la fenêtre le libéra de sa réflexion. Un autre corbeau ? Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit mais la surprise le fit lâcher le journal. Un ninja se trouvait derrière la vitre ; et à en juger par le bandeau frontal qu'il arborait fièrement, il venait de Konoha.

**xxxxx**

Yamato se leva brusquement alors qu'il était en train d'assurer des soins à Sakura. Celle-ci le regarda avec surprise mais elle se sentait déjà suffisamment remise pour finir elle-même son travail. Il fallait encore s'occuper de Naruto, qui était toujours inconscient.

Après le fiasco avec les lianes, ils avaient décidé de faire une courte pause pour reprendre haleine et soigner leurs blessés. Sasuke avait installé tendrement Naruto sur ses genoux tout en gardant un oeil sur les alentours ; Sai avait sorti une ration de nourriture pour chacun et il dévorait lentement la sienne (ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis leur réveil). Seul, Sasuke n'y avait pas touché. Il attendait sans doute de la partager avec Naruto... Sakura émit un grognement sourd en faisant jouer ses muscles. Il était temps de réveiller le Blond au Cerveau Dormant...

- Dépêche-toi de le ranimer, fit Yamato. L'un de mes clones a trouvé Shikamaru. Il nous attend à trois kilomètres d'ici.

**xxxxx**

Papillon, Chouji. Papillon, Chouji. Ca le dérangeait vraiment. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Pourquoi avoir évoqué Chouji dans sa dernière entrée ?

Il grogna en évitant de justesse une racine qui pendait du plafond. Ce passage souterrain n'avait pas dû être utilisé depuis des lustres. Encore heureux qu'Orochimaru lui en avait fait mention quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait eu aucun moyen de sortir sans attirer l'attention sinon... Ces palais de seigneurs étaient toujours remplis de passages secrets et de solutions de fuite en cas d'invasion. Et bien sûr, seul le chef et son entourage proche connaissaient leur emplacement...

Ils atteignaient la sortie, à juger par la montée progressive du terrain. Le clone qui s'était mis devant lui lui fit un petit signe lui intimant de s'arrêter. Shikamaru obéit sans rechigner ; son accompagnateur sortit en premier vérifier que la voie était libre. Cela devait être le cas, puisqu'il lui tendit une main dure comme du bois pour l'aider à grimper.

L'air frais de la forêt lui cingla le visage. Il se drapa dans son kimono en grelottant. Celui-ci était bien un peu sale, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le temps de se changer... Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'ils ne tarderaient pas trop. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la réunion retiendrait Orochimaru.

- C'est pas vrai... mais dans quoi t'es sapé, Shika ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Devant lui, se tenaient les membres de l'équipe 7 minus leur professeur, ainsi que deux autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** **_Les voies du démon_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_**, sûrement. **_Yaoi_**. Ah ça oui ! Et oui au cas où vous vous demanderiez : **_Couple bizarre_**, même pour moi, ici un **_Orochimaru X Shikamaru_**. Et aussi **_Naruto X Sasuke_**. Oui, dans cet ordre, parce que trouve ça drôle. Et pour le reste, on verra quand je l'aurai écrit.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Ouf ! J'étais pas inspirée mais il était temps que j'écrive ce chapitre, sinon il aurait traîné pendant des plombes et j'aurais fini par le délaisser... Je ne sais pas du tout vers où aller, c'est effrayant. Le problème vient du fait que :

J'aime bien les histoires qui se finissent bien

J'aime les couples stables

Au vu des deux premières raisons, en principe cette fic devrait finir en happy-end avec Orochimaru et Shikamaru ensemble et tralala.

MAIS il y a un élément perturbateur, un seul. Devinez lequel ? Et il n'a absolument pas une langue de trois mètres et un caractère de merde, non.

Et galère. On va voir où ça me mène.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 3 : Il est _QUOI_ !**

**xxxxx**

Sakura lui tendit une tasse de thé chaud à la camomille, que Shikamaru accepta avec reconnaissance. La nuit commençait à devenir un peu fraîche par rapport aux vêtements qu'il portait, les mêmes depuis son départ d'Oto ; et aussi esthétiques soient-ils, ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour un long voyage... Naruto lui avait bien proposé une tenue de rechange, mais il avait refusé avec tout le tact et la politesse d'une princesse de cour. Il en avait appris, des choses bizarres, à Oto, et elles étaient devenues comme une seconde nature. Il le fallait bien pour survivre ; les habitants n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée d'un gamin paresseux et mou, mais un jeune homme digne au maintien de reine avait tout à fait sa place parmi les détraqués du coin. Quelle galère...

Et Naruto qui l'avait regardé comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête... Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, en soi. Il passait son temps à cacher sa véritable personnalité sous celle de Daisuke Asakura ; à force de passer d'un caractère à l'autre, il arrivait forcément que Shikamaru s'emmêle les pinceaux... Et de toute façon, il ne s'estimait plus digne de porter l'uniforme de Konoha, pas en sachant qu'il venait de passer plusieurs semaines dans le lit de leur ennemi juré. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se retrouver et redevenir pleinement Shikamaru Nara...

Son dos racla le tronc d'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait en crissant sur la soie. Il ne ressemblerait plus à rien, ce kimono, à la fin du voyage. Il s'était mis un peu à l'écart, une couverture jetée sur les épaules. Sakura passait de temps à autre voir s'il allait bien et Naruto lui envoyait régulièrement des sourires éclatants dignes d'une publicité pour dentifrice, auxquels il répondait par un autre sourire, moins enthousiaste et brillant peut-être... Son ami n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi remuant, Sasuke toujours aussi froid, Sakura toujours aussi... euh, en fait il ne connaissait pas assez Sakura pour savoir comment elle était en temps normal. Féminine, peut-être ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne définition à ses yeux, les femmes étant l'un de ses pires cauchemars après Orochimaru... Il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Tout allait bien, maintenant, il était loin de ce type... Du moins il l'espérait. Mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à Konoha, même si la distance se réduisait de jour en jour. Il avait hâte de revoir tout le monde, même sa mère ! C'était dire à quel point son village natal lui avait manqué. Et il arriverait peut-être à savoir pourquoi il était obsédé par les papillons et Chouji ?

D'ailleurs, comment ça se faisait que son meilleur ami n'était pas avec eux, pour le chercher ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Shikamaru était sur le point de se lever pour aller demander à Naruto quand il vit le chef de l'expédition, Yamato, se rapprocher de lui.

- Puis-je m'asseoir ? fit-il avec le sourire.

Il n'allait pas refuser une requête d'un supérieur. Naruto pouvait attendre. Shikamaru se poussa un peu pour lui donner de la place, et Yamato se cala aussi confortablement que possible.

Ils avaient élu un campement provisoire dans une clairière, près d'une rivière qui traversait une forêt profonde. Cela ne durerait pas. Shikamaru savait qu'après cinq ou six kilomètres de route, la plaine régnait.

- Pas facile, hein ? Ca doit faire bizarre, de retrouver la mémoire d'un coup après tout ce temps.

Shikamaru parut surpris.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- C'est moi qui l'ait appris au Hokage. Cela faisait un moment que j'espionnais Oto pour le compte de Konoha.

- Oh.

Ils se turent. Shikamaru sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que le cinquième membre de l'équipe, Sai, l'observait avec un sourire étrange qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui qu'Orochimaru lui lançait juste avant de lui proposer un jeu un peu... hardi (c'était le mot politiquement correct qu'il avait trouvé pour « plan sexe douteux »). Sasuke était parti explorer les environs, tandis que Naruto et Sakura discutaient paisiblement un peu plus loin. Shikamaru se demanda si ces trois-là avaient fini par régler le conflit amoureux de leur jeunesse. S'il se souvenait bien, Sakura courait après Sasuke et Naruto avait le béguin pour Sakura, mais la relation entre les deux garçons était aussi pleine d'ambiguïté... Et le fait que Sasuke se soit retrouvé entre les mains d'Orochimaru n'avait rien arrangé.

Il sursauta brusquement. Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, exactement ? Et pourquoi c'était Shikamaru et pas lui dans le lit du pervers à la langue ? Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Yamato semblait avoir remarqué son tourment intérieur. Il se tourna vers lui avec une mine grave.

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ? reprit-il.

- Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. J'ai retrouvé un journal écrit par Daisuke Asakura.

Il sortit le cahier et le tendit à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le feuilleta rapidement en hochant la tête à certains passages. A un moment, Shikamaru le vit même faire distinctement la grimace. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il connaissait le contenu de ce condensé d'horreurs presque par coeur, depuis le temps.

- Ce sera une source d'informations précieuse pour Konoha, fit-il. Je peux ?

- Allez-y. On ne peut pas dire que j'y tienne beaucoup. Mais vous aurez besoin de moi ou d'un autre membre de la famille Nara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une partie du journal ne peut être activée qu'en projetant une technique spéciale.

- Asakura a dissimulé une partie ? Etrange. Il n'a pas l'air du genre timide, pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas Asakura qui l'a écrite, mais Shikamaru Nara.

- Mais...

- Apparemment, une part de mon esprit est restée consciente après... quoi que ce soit qui ait donné naissance à Daisuke Asakura. Mais je n'en ai moi-même aucun souvenir.

- Je vois.

C'était bien, parce que lui il ne voyait vraiment pas. Il leva les yeux. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles magnifiques. Rien ne valait une balade en forêt pour les percevoir aussi bien. Sai le fixait toujours, et ça commençait sincèrement à l'énerver. Il avait remarqué que Naruto n'appréciait guère son compagnon de voyage. Il pourrait peut-être l'envoyer pour dire à ce type d'arrêter ? Il en avait marre d'être un sujet de convoitise sexuelle de la part du pervers du coin, et bien sûr ledit pervers avait toujours un sourire bien flippant ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver une autre poire à violer, ou alors tirer la gueule, pour changer ?

- Pourriez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de se changer les idées.

- Maintenant ? fit Yamato avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Vous ne voudriez pas attendre d'être à Konoha ?

- Je préfère savoir avant d'y arriver, justement.

- Je comprends.

Mais ça ne facilitait pas les choses pour autant. Il regretta presque de lui avoir posé la question.

**xxxxx**

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Quelqu'un venait de lui mettre un bâillon sous le nez, et vu l'odeur ça n'annonçait rien de bon... Du chloroforme. Son esprit replongea dans les ténèbres.

**xxxxx**

Kabuto plongea son regard dans la masse informe qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne savait pas trop par quel bout commencer... Malgré tout ce temps, il était toujours aussi... émerveillé ? Non, pas le bon terme... Surpris ? Pas assez fort. Non, il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire... ça. Un peu de dégoût, peut-être, mais durant sa carrière de médico-nin il en avait vu d'autres.

Ou pas.

Il attrapa une pincette et s'en servit pour soulever délicatement le pan de chair qui pulsait.

Orochimaru grogna.

Il retira la pincette.

Bon, pas le choix. Il était un bon médico-nin, il pouvait le faire. Et il avait des gants de chirurgien. Oui, penser positif. Youpi hourra tralala. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il accepté de devenir le médecin personnel d'Orochimaru...

Il buta sur un tas légèrement plus dur qui agrippa son pouce droit avec un bruit liquide. Le médecin s'arrêta net.

Non...

**xxxxx**

- ... rriver bientôt.

Shikamaru ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il aurait pu faire croire encore un peu à son inconscience mais s'il se trouvait en présence de ninja compétents, comme il le devinait, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose... Un bon shinobi était capable de détecter au rythme de sa respiration, au battement irrégulier de son coeur si une personne était réveillée ou pas. Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il retint un haut-le-coeur en sentant les cahots qui agitaient son corps et le reste du monde ; ils étaient apparemment en mouvement, et ce n'était pas une simple marche au vu du paysage brouillé qui passait à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. Il reconnut vaguement l'endroit. Son ravisseur et lui étaient en train de faire le chemin inverse de ce qu'ils avaient parcouru en deux jours.

- Bien dormi ? fit une voix lente et doucereuse.

Sai. Quelle surprise... C'était le seul élément de leur petite équipe dont il n'était pas sûr au moins à quatre-vingt pour cent. Il l'avait signalé à Yamato mais bien sûr, celui-ci s'était contenté de lui dire que le jeune garçon était là du fait du choix du Hokage... Shikamaru savait quand même reconnaître un traître potentiel quand il en voyait un ! Après tout, c'était un peu devenu sa spécialité depuis quelques semaines...

- Sai. A quoi vous jouez ?

Le jeune homme affichait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci était faux. Shikamaru l'avait deviné au le premier coup d'oeil ; il n'y avait rien de réel dans l'image que projetait le ninja.

- Je vous ramène, bien sûr. Je suis certain que Orochimaru sera ravi de revoir son favori.

- Et les autres ?

- Au campement. Le temps qu'ils se remettent de la petite potion que j'ai versé dans leurs gourdes, nous serons arrivés à Oto.

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir éliminé dans ce cas ?

- Ce n'était pas dans ma mission.

- Et elle consiste en quoi, cette mission ?

Mais Sai ne répondit pas. Toutes les questions que lui posa Shikamaru restèrent en suspens. Il réfréna un soupir agacé pour observer son environnement. S'il en croyait la végétation, ils n'étaient plus très loin d'Oto et surtout, d'Orochimaru. La situation n'était décidément pas très engageante. L'homme-serpent ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison ; en fait, il était bien parti pour finir en sujet d'expérience numéro un du psychopathe. Pour un très long moment.

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de convaincre Sai de le laisser partir. Pas facile, au vu du personnage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, mais il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de vouloir rencontrer le psychopathe à qui il avait subtilisé l'un de ses jouets favoris. Une monnaie d'échange, peut-être ? Ou un cadeau prouvant sa bonne foi ? Il voulait peut-être rejoindre ses rangs ? Shikamaru commençait à en avoir marre. Ballotté, traité comme une marchandise... Sa retraite dorée semblait bien loin à présent. Aucune femme sensée ne voudrait s'engager avec l'amant d'Orochimaru, encore moins lui faire un enfant ou deux. Et galère...

- Nous arrivons, fit Sai en lui appliquant une autre dose de chiffon chloroformé.

Trop tard pour fuir. Il sombra dans une inconscience bienvenue.

**xxxxx**

Le premier à émerger fut Sasuke. C'était normal, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il s'ingéniait à entraîner son corps aux pires éventualités. Bon, il venait à peine de commencer à l'habituer aux poisons et drogues en tous genres mais il était bien parti. Et avec un ancien maître à moitié serpent, c'était plutôt facile.

Naruto dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Tout le monde était là, sauf Sai et Shikamaru... Il vérifia l'état de ses compagnons de voyage. Ils étaient en sommeil profond mais à part ça ils ne semblaient avoir subi aucun dommage. Néanmoins, cela leur prendrait encore un certain temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux... Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là, pas avec tous les dangers potentiels qui traînaient dans les parages. Donc, pas de course-poursuite dans l'immédiat. Il jura. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de cette ordure de Sai ! C'était bien son genre. La fourberie derrière le sourire. Il aurait pu être le digne disciple de Kabuto, tiens.

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il dépêcha un corbeau qu'il avait invoqué pour porter la nouvelle de la traîtrise de Sai et l'échec de la mission à Tsunade. Quelle poisse ! Dire qu'ils étaient si près de la réussite ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec Shikamaru. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Yamato se réveilla deux heures plus tard, mais la piste de Sai était déjà froide. Plus d'une journée s'était passée depuis sa fuite. Il devait déjà être à Oto, ou quel que soit l'endroit où il voulait emmener Shikamaru. Le chef d'équipe décida qu'il était plus sage de rentrer au plus vite, sans attendre que leurs compagnons se réveillent. Qui sait si leurs ennemis n'enverraient pas une équipe pour en finir avec eux ! Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, et Sasuke dut admettre la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait raison. S'ils tardaient, ce serait leur vie à eux qui serait en danger. Surtout si Naruto s'en mêlait. Le jeune homme blond avait bon coeur, mais pas le moindre brin de jugeote. Il aurait été capable de repartir pour Oto sauver Shikamaru. Si cela avait pu être possible il y a quelque jours, avec l'élément de surprise à leur avantage, cela ne devait plus être le cas à présent. Leurs adversaires les prendraient au piège comme des lapins.

Laissant Naruto aux soins de Sasuke, Yamato se saisit de Sakura qu'il mit sur son dos. La jeune fille dormait comme une bienheureuse, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, un peu de bave coulant d'une des commissures de celle-ci. Elle gémit un léger « Sasuke » orgastique qui heureusement ne fut audible que de Yamato. Elle était donc encore amoureuse de son camarade d'équipe. C'était triste pour elle, mais il voyait mal Sasuke abandonner Naruto pour elle... ou pour n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. Ces deux-là étaient aussi inséparables que l'huile et le vinaigre dans une vinaigrette (même si le mélange ne se faisait pas sans mal... et un peu de moutarde. Leurs sentiments, peut-être ?).

Bon, il fallait qu'il arrête sa philosophie de comptoir romantique sur la vinaigrette pour se concentrer sur la mission. Sasuke lui avait emboîté le pas et était déjà loin devant. Il prit appui sur une grosse branche et fit un saut gigantesque qui le fit rattraper son subordonné. Bien. A ce rythme-là, ils arriveraient bientôt au pays du Feu. A vrai dire, ça leur avait pris moins de temps pour le retour que pour l'aller. S'il n'y avait pas eu Naruto pour les ralentir avec ses chamailleries avec Sakura, aussi... Sans parler qu'il était un élément de distraction très efficace pour Sasuke.

Note pour plus tard : la prochaine fois, il passerait poliment outre les conseils du Hokage et déciderait lui-même des membres de son équipe. En attendant, il n'y avait plus qu'à ramener sains et saufs ceux qui restaient.

**xxxxx**

Lorsque Shikamaru se réveilla, ce fut pour trouver Kabuto à son chevet, en train d'écrire quelques mots dans un carnet médical. Il remarqua qu'on l'avait changé et qu'il portait un autre kimono de sa garde-robe, noir et rouge avec une scène de l'Enfer. Le préféré d'Orochimaru.

- Ah, vous vous réveillez enfin. Sai a eu la main lourde avec le chloroforme.

- Kabuto ?

Le médecin poussa un immense soupir. Shikamaru s'étonna d'être aussi bien traité. Sai ne les avait pas mis au courant ? Il regarda autour de lui, mais pas trace du jeune homme au sourire faux. Il se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il reconnaissait les moindres détails de la pièce, jusqu'aux fissures dans les murs. Il y avait passé assez de temps au lendemain d'une nuit ordinaire avec son amant. En parlant du loup, ou plutôt du serpent...

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Orochimaru ?

Kabuto détourna les yeux en émettant une toux gênée.

- Il est en observation.

- Orochimaru ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça.

Et il se replongea dans son carnet comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante du monde. Shikamaru vit rouge ; il en avait marre, marre, marre d'être traité comme une femme en détresse à qui on ne pouvait rien dire ! Kabuto dut sentir le soubresaut de colère qui agitait son patient puisqu'il s'empressa de se retirer un peu plus loin, une grimace un peu crispée sur le visage. Si Daisuke aussi se mettait à avoir des sautes d'humeur, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge...

C'est alors qu'un bruit de course se fit entendre dans le couloir. Shikamaru, qui avait commencé à activer son ombre pour la projeter sur Kabuto et l'engloutir (il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait mais ça lui était égal, tant qu'il n'avait plus à voir la sale face mesquine du docteur), retint son attaque au moment où un Orochimaru essoufflé apparut à la porte de la chambre. Il affichait une expression incroyable pour le personnage, quelque chose entre une jovialité enfantine et l'air béat d'une jeune fille en fleur à son premier rendez-vous galant. Son amant ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Daisuke d'amour ! s'écria le chef du village Oto. Tu vas mieux ! J'étais teeeeellement inquiet !

Et d'un bond souple, il sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, cloué sur place par la surprise la plus vive. Kabuto émit une autre toux gênée.

- Euh, justement il fallait que je vous dise...

**xxxxx**

Shikato poussa un juron en esquivant de justesse le katana qui avait failli lui trancher la tête. Son adversaire ne parut pas trop affecté et continua de l'attaquer avec sa lame ; il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'esquiver, avec sa blessure au ventre qui répandait son sang comme un robinet ouvert... Le mur derrière lui arrêta sa course. Il était perdu.

C'est alors qu'une ombre sortie de nulle part se précipita sur l'ennemi et le plaqua à terre. Le katana vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais déjà l'adversaire se relevait et frappait celui qui l'avait attaqué. Shikato reconnut la silhouette trapue de Naruto avant même d'apercevoir le teint vif de ses cheveux. Le jeune homme fonça sur son ennemi, armes en avant. Ce fut l'affaire d'un instant. Une minute plus tard, un cadavre de shinobi était étendu à terre. Naruto rangea son katana et partit rejoindre Sakura qui avait aidé Shikato à se relever et était en train de le soigner.

- Bien joué, gamin, fit Shikato avec fierté.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenus ses protégés depuis cet incident tragique, deux ans auparavant. En parlant de Sasuke... Il regarda autour de lui, anxieux.

- Sasuke est parti avec Yamato aider les autres, dit Sakura en devinant sa question.

- Et Sai ? Et...

Les deux enfants (ils seraient toujours des enfants à ses yeux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent eux-mêmes parents) détournèrent les yeux. Il pouvait lire une lueur honteuse dans ceux de Naruto ; quant à Sakura, elle réagissait toujours de cette manière quand elle était prise la main dans le sac... Il sentit son coeur se glacer.

- Vous avez échoué, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas...

- C'est la faute de ce type ! s'écria Naruto en brandissant le poing. Si j'attrape ce Sai !

- Sai ? Quel rapport ?

Il se releva avec peine, en s'adossant au mur. Sakura lui prit le bras et voulut le soutenir, mais il la repoussa d'un mouvement d'épaule. Même invalide, il était encore un homme, quoi !

- Sai nous a trahi, lui dit la jeune fille. Il nous a drogué pour que nous ne puissions pas nous réveiller et a emporté Shikamaru avec lui. Yamato pense qu'il a dû retourner à Oto pour l'échanger contre la coopération d'Orochimaru.

- Sai ? J'aurais dû m'en douter... Il était le protégé de Danzou.

Naruto regarda autour de lui, l'air troublé. Sakura et lui s'étaient réveillés deux heures auparavant sur le dos de Sasuke et Yamato ; ceux-ci leur avaient dit de se préparer à se battre en arrivant à Konoha, et ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Sasuke avait tenu à accompagner Naruto, bien sûr, mais Yamato avait jugé qu'ils serait plus utile avec lui et il avait laissé les deux autres s'occuper des sous-fifres. Konoha était attaquée.

- Qui est l'ennemi ? Oto ? L'Akatsuki ?

- Pas du tout. Cette fois, le mal vient de l'intérieur. Danzou vient de monter un coup d'état contre Konoha.

**xxxxx**

- Il est QUOI !

- Euh... enceint.

Le jeune homme en kimono se laissa tomber dans le lit, Orochimaru toujours accroché avec l'énergie du bonheur (il n'y avait pas d'autre terme) à son cou. Le souffle lui manqua un instant ; son cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler l'information qu'il venait de recevoir... Il se releva néanmoins, surtout parce que son amant commençait à lui écraser le bras.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria-t-il. Nous sommes des hommes tous les deux ! C'est techniquement impossible !

Il y avait peut-être une erreur. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Kabuto avait reçu tellement de coups sur la tête de la part de son illustre patron qu'il avait maintenant des lésions qui le faisaient halluciner. Ou alors il avait attrapé une maladie mentale au contact d'Orochimaru (c'était contagieux, les folies meurtrières et autres détraques ?).

- Ben... euh... techniquement, Orochimaru n'est plus vraiment un homme, enfin un humain je veux dire... et votre flot de chakra n'est pas non plus très habituel, vous pensez ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de manipuler les ombres...

- ET ?

- Alors ma théorie, et notez bien qu'il ne s'agit _que_ d'une théorie, est que l'association de vos chakra respectifs ainsi que la physionomie... particulière d'Orochimaru, sans parler d'autres éléments à prendre en compte mais qui m'échappent encore, enfin tout cela réuni a permis la création d'une forme de vie in-vitro comprenant vos apports génétiques ainsi que ceux du porteur. C'est fascinant, à vrai dire. **(1)**

- En clair, à cause d'un phénomène inconnu il est enceint de moi ?

- Euh... oui, c'est ça.

- Et galère.

Il secoua la tête d'un air consterné. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il arrivait des trucs pareils. Non, sérieusement, avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis quelques semaines, il aurait pu écrire un best-seller. Ou un livre de conseils matrimoniaux. Fichus réveils ! C'était toujours après un peu de sommeil qu'il recevait les pires nouvelles. Voilà, la prochaine fois il n'avait plus qu'à rester endormi, au moins il n'aurait plus à subir tout ça. Et puis dormir, c'était son dada, alors c'était pas trop difficile. Mais se lever pour se découvrir l'amant d'Orochimaru, apprendre un peu plus tard qu'on venait le chercher, tout ça pour que ce traître de Sai le ramène dans ce fichu cauchemar...

- Tiens, au fait où est Sai ? pensa-t-il soudain à voix haute.

- Sai ?

- Le gars qui m'a ramené.

Kabuto sifflota en regardant ailleurs. Shikamaru se mit à agiter une vague d'ombre sous son nez.

- Euh... Vous teniez beaucoup à lui ?

- Pas vraiment, mais... Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ben... Il est revenu avec votre corps inconscient et a demandé à voir Orochimaru. Vous le connaissez, il est quelquefois... imprévisible. Et là, il s'est mis dans une colère terrible en vous voyant, et le pauvre garçon... Mais le principal n'est-il pas que vous soyez de retour parmi nous, en bonne santé ? fit-il avec une fausse mine réjouie. Votre ravisseur est hors d'état de nuire, et vous attendez un heureux événement !

- Si on peut appeler ça comme ça... Attendez un peu, Sai est mort ?

- Oh, il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir, dit Kabuto d'un air évasif. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Paix à son âme.

- Et son cadavre ? Vous l'avez enterré ? Ou bien...

Il lança un regard suspicieux à Kabuto. Son maître et lui étaient bien connus pour leurs expériences douteuses sur des êtres humains, vivants ou pas...

- J'aurais bien voulu, malheureusement Orochimaru n'a pas laissé assez de restes pour une quelconque observation scientifique. Quelle déception.

- Mais il est mort comment ?

Ca ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais il fallait bien qu'il sache pour le cas où Konoha enverrait une autre délégation qui elle, réussirait à le ramener... Il faudrait qu'il écrive un rapport complet pour le Hokage. Il détestait ça d'habitude, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé il était prêt à faire du zèle si cela signifiait son retour au pays. Il était même prêt à taper des rapports pour le restant de ses jours, devenir le secrétaire particulier de Tsunade, n'importe quoi pour se savoir loin d'Oto et d'Orochimaru... Kabuto le fixait d'un drôle d'air.

- Euh... Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que vous le sachiez ? Il me semble que vous avez l'estomac fragile, non ?

- Ok, ok, n'en jetez plus. Je ne veux pas savoir, finalement.

- Bien, sourit son interlocuteur. Et maintenant, il nous faut régler la question des prochains mois. Parce que je suppose que vous allez prendre vos responsabilités en tant que géniteur, n'est-ce pas, Daisuke Asakura ?

- Oui ! cria un Orochimaru ravi. Mon Daimamour et moi, on va avoir un bébé !

- Ne me dites rien, fit Shikamaru en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Il est en train de subir une espèce de vague hormonale qui le fait agir comme ça.

- Vous l'avez dit. Et il y a aussi eu le choc de la nouvelle...

Shikamaru contempla l'homme accroché à son bras. Il lui rappelait vaguement une jeune épouse le lendemain de sa nuit de noces, en admettant que tout se soit bien passé... Il rayonnait de bonheur, ses yeux dorés papillonnaient comme autant de minis feux d'artifices... Orochimaru, enceint. De lui. Et heureux de l'être. Il allait peut-être l'avoir, finalement, sa famille. Avec ce type.

- Ma vie est fichue, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Ouf ! C'est plutôt court, et j'aurais pu faire mieux... ça commence à être du n'importe quoi. Arrgh. Au moins, au prochain avertissement sur la fic, je pourrai mettre **_Pregnant!Orochimaru _**et **_Happy!Orochimaru_**. Trop bien... Même moi j'ai peur. Et je veux même pas voir la gueule du gosse.

Ah, merde c'est vrai je suis l'auteur... Et galère...

**xxxxx**

**(1) **Bon là je suis en train de dire n'importe quoi, alors je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui savent comment ça marche. Mais j'avais la flemme de chercher des infos pour que le bla-bla scientifique de Kabuto veuille dire quelque chose, alors on va dire que c'est magique et que le chakra, c'est merveilleux, ça aide à faire des bébés (merci à Berylia-Crystalia qui m'a faite cette remarque pleine de logique et de bon sens. Mais bon sang, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?).


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** **_Les voies du démon_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_**, sûrement. **_Yaoi_**. Ah ça oui ! Et oui au cas où vous vous demanderiez : **_Couple bizarre_**, même pour moi, ici un **_Orochimaru X Shikamaru_**. Et aussi du **_Naruto X Sasuke_**. Ah, et... hum... du **_Mpreg, _**ou Male Pregnancy pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Désolée.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bah oui, enfin la suite. C'est techniquement le passage chiant qui m'a pris des plombes à finir. On s'approche de la fin à grands pas (enfin j'espère). En bonus j'ai aussi écrit la scène de cul censurée entre le chapitre 1 et le 2, si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez aller le voir sur mon blog (l'adresse est dans ma bio). Mais bon, c'est pas très ragoûtant, alors vous forcez pas.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 4 : La vengeance est un plat...**

**xxxxx**

Shizune esquiva d'un mouvement souple la pluie de shuriken qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Le sol était à présent jonché de ces projectiles, bien fichés dans le bois sombre dont était fait la salle d'entraînement qui servait aux élèves de l'académie. Tsunade et elle avaient dû se réfugier là après que des ninja à la solde de Danzou les aient poursuivies à travers tout le bâtiment. La salle était vaste et propice à ce genre d'affrontement ; pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en sortir, entre une Tsunade affaiblie par son combat contre cinquante des meilleurs ninja de la section Racine des Anbu et ses facultés de combattante atténuées par la drogue qu'un médico-nin ennemi avait versé dans sa nourriture le matin même, brouillant peu à peu ses sens...

- Shizune, reprends-toi ! hurla Tsunade à son encontre en la voyant chanceler.

Elle se ressaisit bien vite, mais une lame effilée se dirigeait déjà vers sa gorge. Elle imaginait comme dans un mauvais cauchemar sa tête roulant avec un bruit horrible sur le sol, juste aux pieds de son supérieur... et fut violemment jetée à terre par un bras puissant tandis qu'un autre parait le katana avec un kunai. Le choc des deux lames fit jaillir un court instant de vives étincelles qui fascinèrent la jeune femme ; elle resta étendue et à vrai dire un peu abrutie...

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! fit alors la voix rude de Sasuke, tandis que son sauveur Yamato se chargeait de faire regretter à son adversaire son implication dans l'affaire.

Elle se remit sur pied et fonça dans la bataille. A sa droite, Tsunade avait ouvert une brèche dans le mur et continuait son combat à l'extérieur ; elle partit à sa suite en poussant un cri de rage.

La femme blonde était entourée de pas moins une vingtaine d'adversaires, tous faisant partie de l'élite de Racine. Il y en avait donc encore ? Combien ce traître de Danzou en avait-il en réserve ? Shizune dut s'appuyer contre un arbre en voyant le monde tourner devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle aurait pu aider le Hokage... mais tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas être non plus une gêne. Elle se dissimula du mieux qu'elle put dans un buisson à proximité ; aussi occupés qu'il l'étaient avec Tsunade, aucun ennemi ne ferait attention à elle. Cela lui donnerait largement le temps de récupérer et peut-être de de créer rapidement un antidote pour contrer les effets de la drogue, avec sa trousse portable personnelle qui ne la quittait jamais...

Tsunade poussa un cri étranglé alors qu'elle finissait de mélanger les derniers ingrédients de la fiole. Elle s'injecta le produit en hâte, le regard braqué sur la clairière dans laquelle se déroulait l'affrontement. Son maître avait un genou à terre ; quelque chose lui avait ouvert l'épaule en grand et des flots de sang s'échappaient de la plaie béante en se mêlant à ce qui s'écoulait des multiples autres blessures de son corps... Shizune n'attendit même pas que l'antidote agisse et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Se frayant brutalement un chemin à travers plusieurs ninja étonnés de la voir encore en vie, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se retrouver devant Tsunade, faisant écran de son corps sur elle. Cette dernière commençait à haleter...

- C'est inutile, fit alors une voix grave et familière.

Surgissant d'entre ses hommes, Danzou fixait les deux femmes d'un regard glacial. Il arborait un petit sourire triomphant qui rendit la jeune femme nerveuse.

- Je suppose que tu dois être ravi, grogna Tsunade en serrant les dents. Depuis combien de temps prépares-tu ton coup ?

- Très longtemps. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est jouissif de te voir ainsi agenouillée devant moi, « Godaime Hokage », railla-t-il.

- Par contre, je ne peux pas dire la même chose. Voir ta sale face d'ananas recollé a plutôt tendance à me filer des boutons.

Danzou se mit à ricaner, vite imité par ses hommes.

- De quel droit osez-vous... commença une Shizune indignée. Lorsque les habitants de Konoha sauront... !

- Tu peux toujours japper, femme, le coupa Danzou, mais les rares ninja encore fidèles à cette... créature sont loin, j'y ai veillé. Et quant aux autres...

Il partit d'un rire cruel. Tsunade fit un petit signe discret à Shizune qui hocha légèrement la tête. Elles avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps...

- Ils seront au contraire ravis de se débarrasser de la femme qui a permis - non, qui a créé ! - une telle abomination qu'est Daisuke Asakura. Dois-je vous rappeler tout le mal qu'a fait cet homme au village ? Toutes les pertes qu'il nous a fait subir, tous les morts qu'il a sur la conscience ?

- Shikamaru Nara n'y est pour rien ! protesta Shizune avec rage. Et le Hokage non plus ! C'était un accident !

- Oui, un accident regrettable qui a coûté bien cher à nos braves compatriotes. Et pour envenimer le tout, cette femme prend comme conseiller personnel le père de l'abomination ?

- Shikato Nara est un excellent élément, fidèle au village et à sa cause.

- Erreur. Il est l'un des chiens de Tsunade, sans aucun doute. Mais qui sait si, emporté par un élan paternel tardif, il ne se risquerait pas à trahir notre village et à se rallier à ceux du Son ? Je sais de source sûre que vous avez envoyé une équipe là-bas... et pour quelle autre raison, si ce n'est trahir ?

- C'EST TOI LE TRAÎTRE ICI, PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! hurla Shizune à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce moi qui ai exterminé toute ma famille excepté mon père que j'ai laissé presque mort avec un bras en moins, le privant de ses capacités de combat ? Est-ce moi qui ai utilisé une technique interdite de mon clan pour décimer une partie du village et tuer tous ceux qui se mettaient sur mon chemin, juste avant d'aller rejoindre Orochimaru ? Est-ce moi qui est devenu la putain de notre pire ennemi ?

Shizune serra les poings, rageuse, frustrée... Comment rabattre son caquet à cet énergumène quand cent de ses hommes étaient aux aguets, prêts à vous déchiqueter au moindre haussement de cil de leur maître ? Mais Tsunade et elle ne se rendraient pas sans se battre. A cette heure, la seule chose qui lui restait était son honneur ; pas question de le bafouer en suppliant lâchement ce porc de lui laisser la vie sauve, comme l'avaient fait plus tôt quelques-uns de ses camarades. Et puis elle s'était jurée de protéger Tsunade à n'importe quel prix, même si la situation semblait désespérée...

Un cri formidable agita l'air. Venant de nulle part, une silhouette orange s'abattit sur la masse des hommes en armes et se mit à diminuer leur nombre. Tout en se battant, Naruto cria à Shizune de se mettre à l'abri avec Tsunade et Shikato ; en se retournant, elle vit effectivement le conseiller personnel du Hokage, affaibli mais en vie, lui faire signe de se diriger sans plus tarder à l'opposé de la bataille, vers un petite fortification qui servait habituellement d'entrepôt à nourriture en cas d'invasion.

Sakura soutenait Tsunade d'un bras tout en la soignant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de l'autre. Shizune se précipita à l'autre flanc de son maître et la porta presque jusqu'au bâtiment que lui avait montré Shikato. A l'entrée, elle vit Yamato et Sasuke qui achevaient de débarrasser les alentours des ennemis gênants qui auraient pu leur causer du tort. Quand cela fut fait, Sasuke passa précipitamment près d'elle, sans doute pour aller prêter main-forte à Naruto. Yamato les laissa passer avec leur précieux fardeau et se mit en devoir de garder l'entrée en surveillant la direction où était parti Sasuke.

Celui-ci revint peu de temps après, Naruto sur les talons. Ils avaient dû mener une rude bataille ; la veste de Sasuke était déchirée sur le côté et son compagnon montrait une magnifique éraflure sur le bras qui trempait le lambeau de tissu qui s'accrochait encore à la manche. Leur chef de groupe les hâta d'entrer ; puis, rassemblant les dernières réserves de chakra qu'il gardait en vue d'une telle éventualité, il dressa une fortification de bois solide autour de leur bâtiment. Il n'était que temps. Une pluie de ninja, presque une armée, s'abattit rageusement sur leur protection ; certains utilisèrent des techniques de _katon_ pour tenter une percée, en vain. Le bois dont était fait leur abri résistait aux simples flammes ; en réalité, seules certaines techniques très avancées auraient pu ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir une brèche. Yamato avait mis des années à maîtriser cette technique, qui n'était utilisable qu'avec parcimonie au vu de la quantité énorme de chakra que cela exigeait ; en outre, les effets secondaires liés à son utilisation (comme la perte momentanée de toute mobilité du corps, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore) la rendait hasardeuse à lancer sur le terrain lorsqu'il n'avait pas des compagnons sûrs pour veiller sur sa sécurité. Shikato, qui était resté à ses côtés en sachant ce que cette technique provoquait, le traîna péniblement à l'intérieur.

Le bâtiment était sombre et humide ; pourtant, il leur faudrait bien s'y faire. L'ennemi cherchait sans nul doute un moyen de les atteindre. Çà et là sur les côtés, Sasuke avait semé des pierres spéciales qu'il utilisaient en mission, et qui avait la particularité de capter et d'accumuler petit à petit la lumière du jour et de la laisser filtrer dans l'obscurité. Cela ne durerait pas longtemps mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, surtout pour la séance de soins improvisée qui les attendait. Shikato mit précautionneusement la carcasse de Yamato à côté de Tsunade ; celle-ci examina son subordonné d'un air grave.

- Il l'a utilisée ? demanda-t-elle à son conseiller.

- Oui, à l'instant. Nous sommes à l'abri pour le moment.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a utilisé ? intervint un Naruto énervé, alors que Sasuke tentait de désinfecter la plaie de son bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a été touché ?

Shikato secoua la tête.

- Non, il est juste à bout de fatigue. Il vient d'utiliser une technique particulière de _kekkai_ qui a considérablement affaibli son organisme et ses défenses.

- Sakura, occupe-toi de lui d'abord, siffla Tsunade en retenant la main de la jeune fille. Il en a plus besoin que moi.

- Bien.

Mais son élève ne paraissait pas bien assurée. Shizune prit sa place et commença à lui donner des soins.

- Garde tes forces, Shizune, murmura-t-elle avec affection à son amie. Tu en auras besoin. Je peux guérir de manière naturelle.

- Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps, renifla la femme brune. Mieux vaut soigner ça tout de suite. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose d'autre. Je ne suis pas une aussi bonne combattante que les autres, ni une tacticienne de génie comme Shikato.

Tsunade lui fit un sourire doux mais un peu crispé sur les bords. A sa droite, Sakura achevait de soigner Yamato.

- Voilà, au moins il n'est plus dans un état critique, fit-elle en soupirant. Mais il est très faible, il a besoin de repos. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça lui prendra ; en plus, la rigidité de ses membres m'inquiète... A quoi est-elle due ?

- On ne sait pas encore très bien, lui répondit Tsunade. Elle ne se développe aussi exagérément que lorsqu'il utilise cette technique ; d'après lui, c'est comme si la vie et le mouvement qui émanaient de son corps s'en allaient pour rejoindre le bois du _kekkai_ qu'il avait créé. Enfin, ce sont ses mots exacts. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de travailler avec plus de précision sur ses propos.

- Étrange , fit Sakura en s'asseyant à même le sol. J'aimerai bien étudier son cas. Si on s'en sort vivants, bien sûr.

- Ça...

Sakura profita de la pause qu'elle avait prise pour examiner les lieux. C'était l'une des premières règles qu'on apprenait aux enfants à l'académie, connaître le terrain et savoir utiliser la configuration de celui-ci. Yamato était sauf ainsi que Shikato qui veillait à présent sur lui, Shizune avait pris en charge Tsunade et Naruto, bien que ronchonnant, avait accepté avec une certaine bonne grâce les potions et autres onguents curatifs de Sasuke. Elle pouvait donc se permettre de souffler un peu jusqu'à la prochaine crise tout en restant sur ses gardes.

La pièce était assez grande pour leur permettre d'y rester sans se sentir étouffés, mais les recoins étaient encombrés de paquets et de sacs divers. La petite réserve de nourriture où ils s'étaient mis à l'abri n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. On l'avait construite de telle sorte qu'un ennemi éventuel n'aurait pu que difficilement y entrer une fois que quelqu'un avait décidé de s'y réfugier. Une entrée unique, composée par une lourde porte d'acier, les coupait du reste du monde ; les anfractuosités nécessaires pour faire passer un peu d'air avaient été soigneusement placées pour ne pas désavantager l'occupant. D'autre part, elle savait par les cours qu'elle avait reçus qu'un passage secret menait probablement à l'extérieur ; le problème, c'était que l'ennemi était aussi au fait et connaissait son emplacement sans doute mieux qu'elle...

- Il faut boucher les autres passages que l'entrée principale, dit-elle tout haut. Sinon, tout ça ne servira à rien si on nous surprend par une entrée quelconque.

- J'ai vérifié avant que vous veniez, lui répondit Sasuke. La seule autre entrée passe par un souterrain et donne sur une grotte à l'extérieur du village. Il y a eu une forte tempête il y a deux mois, la sortie est complètement bouchée sous les décombres.

- Ça ne leur sera pas bien difficile de la nettoyer...

- Sauf que ce ne sera pas très discret, vu la quantité de travail et de terre à déblayer. On les entendra venir.

- Quand même, je préfère vérifier.

- J'y vais, fit Naruto en se relevant. Ça me fera un truc à faire. Je sens que je vais adorer cet endroit.

- On a ce qu'il faut question eau et nourriture pour un moment, si on se restreint, fit Shikato.

Tsunade se reposait tranquillement avec Yamato. Shizune veillait d'un air jaloux. De leur côtés, Sakura et Sasuke étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur aîné. Ils avaient beau être parmi les plus doués de leur promotion, Shikato avait largement plus d'expérience du terrain et plus particulièrement des sièges qu'eux. Il avait vu passer bien des conflits et son talent de stratège n'était plus à prouver...

- Et pour l'air ? Ils ne vont pas essayer de nous envoyer des gazs ?

- Ça ira. La protection de Yamato filtrera tout ça.

- Tu l'as vue à l'oeuvre ?

- Oui, c'est assez impressionnant. Rien n'entre, mais rien ne sort non plus. C'est comme si ce _kekkai_ était un organisme vivant qui protégerait ses organes vitaux, en l'occurrence je pense qu'il s'agit de Yamato et de nous par extension. Je plains les pauvres hères qui essaieraient de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Une fois, j'ai vu cet organisme attraper un gars un peu curieux et le presser comme un citron tout en le battant à terre. C'était pas joli-joli.

Sakura déglutit.

- Je vais aller voir si Naruto n'a pas eu l'idée de sortir, fit alors Sasuke en se levant brusquement.

- C'est mieux, acquiesça son amie.

Il lui fit un sourire et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au passage. Sakura eut un frisson en voyant sa tête disparaître dans le trou, à plusieurs mètres d'eux. La lueur des pierres phosphorescentes commençait à décliner.

- Tu penses qu'on peut tenir combien de temps ? fit la jeune fille.

- Une semaine peut-être, s'ils ne trouvent pas le moyen de rentrer d'ici-là ou si Yamato tient le coup. La protection dépend de son état de santé, après tout.

- Alors je ferais mieux de vérifier ma trousse de soins.

- En effet. Quant à moi, je vais faire un petit inventaire de nos provisions.

- Il faudra sans doute en cacher, vu que Naruto est incapable de se maîtriser question bouffe quand il est affamé.

- Bah, on a de quoi voir venir. Si ça se trouve, on sera tous morts avant même d'avoir entamé le tiers des réserves.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Ils se mirent au travail en silence.

**xxxxx**

Le tunnel continuait sur une bonne centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Un tas énorme de terre et de cailloux bouchait le passage juste après une bifurcation assez raide ; de ce fait, et aussi à cause de l'obscurité dense qui l'entourait, Sasuke faillit buter sur Naruto qui s'était installé devant le bouchon.

- Fais gaffe où tu marches, gros lourd, fit doucement son ami.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis dans le noir ?

Il lui semblait distinguer un vague reflet orange dans le noir. Naruto lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à ses côtés.

- Je me repose. Ils m'ont bien crevé, tout à l'heure.

- Déjà fatigué ? s'amusa Sasuke. Je ne te savais pas si... faible.

- N'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas faible.

- Ah oui ?

- La ferme.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Sasuke était bien un peu somnolent...

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Shikamaru.

Son ami releva la tête, un peu surpris, mais il se rendit compte que Naruto ne l'avait pas vu. Il soupira.

- Ouais, sans doute. Il est solide.

- Je sais pas. Orochimaru n'est pas du genre à pardonner aux traîtres aussi facilement.

- Ça, j'en sais quelque chose, répliqua Sasuke en ricanant. T'inquiètes. « Daisuke Asakura » est spécial. Il ne lui fera probablement rien. Au pire, il sera puni...

- C'est dégueulasse.

Sasuke était tout à fait de son avis, mais il ne le dit pas. A quoi bon ? Ils avaient déjà passé les dernières années à ressasser cette histoire de fond en comble.

- Et dire qu'on était sur le point de le ramener, et ce truc qui nous tombe dessus !

- Ouais, c'est moche. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour râler.

- Je ne râle pas.

- Tu parles.

- Bon, peut-être un peu, mais y'a de quoi rager non ? Si je tenais ce Danzou...

- C'est ça le problème, c'est plutôt lui qui nous tient, là.

- Humph. Je déteste attendre.

- A qui le dis-tu.

Naruto serra le bras de Sasuke.

- Je n'ai même pas pu le remercier... Tu crois... qu'il nous en veut ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, le contredit le jeune homme brun. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est à peine s'il se souvient des événements. Et puis il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un de vindicatif.

- Hum ?

- Non, il ne nous en veut pas.

Sasuke se blottit contre Naruto qui le prit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, à présent.

- Il faudra retourner le chercher...

Naruto acquiesça doucement. Sasuke s'était déjà endormi.

**xxxxx**

Le temps leur parut long, très long. Ils se relayaient pour assurer la surveillance du tunnel et des blessés. Fort heureusement, Shizune et Sakura étaient les dignes élèves de leur maître ; ceux qui étaient un tant soit peu blessés se remirent rapidement sur pied. Yamato se réveilla au bout du troisième jour, et la première chose qu'il remarqua à part l'obscurité totale qui régnait fut l'odeur âcre qui flottait dans l'air.

- On n'y peut rien, fit la voix rauque de Shikato à sa droite, tout près de lui. On ne peut pas vraiment aérer le coin et il faut bien que le corps se débarrasse de ses toxines.

- Shikato ? croassa-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Son ami se hâta de lui mettre sur les lèvres un linge imbibé d'eau que Yamato suça avec reconnaissance. D'ici quelques minutes, il lui tendrait un peu plus de liquide pour se réhydrater mais en attendant, il était trop faible pour boire une trop grande quantité d'un coup sans se rendre malade.

- Et les autres ? demanda-t-il quand il récupéra enfin un peu d'humidité dans la gorge.

- Sasuke surveille l'entrée, et Sakura est avec Tsunade dans le passage souterrain, chuchota Shikato. On a entendu un peu de bruit venant de là, alors le Hokage est allé colmater un peu tout ça. Shizune est en train de faire à manger, comme c'est elle qui a la meilleure maîtrise dans l'obscurité à part moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? sourit Yamato.

- Tu sais très bien que même s'il s'agit d'une question de vie et de mort, je suis incapable de me faire autre chose que du riz avec de la mayonnaise et du chou.

Shikato redressa la nuque de Yamato de son bras valide. L'anbu s'accrocha à lui, reconnaissant.

- Je suppose que la protection a bien tenu ?

- A la perfection. Malheureusement, nos ennemis sont là dehors, prêts à nous sauter à la gorge au moindre signe de faiblesse.

- C'est ce qui arrive souvent dans ces cas-là. Les enfants t'ont dit pour la mission ?

- Oui, ils m'ont dit... Fichu Danzou et ses plans. S'il n'avait pas décidé de s'emparer de Konoha, mon fils serait parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose.

Néanmoins, Yamato ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir frustré. Il aurait bien voulu accorder ce bonheur à son vieil ami...

- Vous avez fouillé la poche de ma veste ? se rappela-t-il.

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, pourquoi ?

- Ce sera sans doute inutile dans cette obscurité, mais Shikamaru m'a remis un cahier avant qu'il soit enlevé par Sai. Le journal de Daisuke Asakura, apparemment. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être le voir.

- Effectivement. Mais j'ai beau être un expert des ombres, dans ces conditions...

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à contempler l'espace sombre qui s'ouvrait tout autour d'eux. Ils entendirent des cahots sourds venant de sous terre ; sans doute Tsunade à l'oeuvre...

- Et Naruto ?

- Il dort à côté. L'obscurité ne lui réussit pas vraiment, alors il a décidé de ne pas trop bouger le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Il nous a fait une belle crise de panique hier quand il a cru qu'on avait perdu Sasuke dans un trou noir.

- Je vois...

- Et ce cahier, tu l'as lu ? fit brusquement Shikato sans prévenir.

- Je l'ai survolé, oui... C'est bien celui de notre homme. En fait, c'est sans doute pas plus mal que tu ne puisses pas le lire.

- Ah... d'accord.

Et le silence reprit son cours et s'éternisa. Au bout d'un moment, Shizune vint leur donner leur part de nourriture. Elle fut heureuse du rétablissement de Yamato et l'ausculta encore un peu pour voir si tout était en ordre, puis elle lui donna un peu de bouillie froide qu'elle avait préparé dans le noir. Elle était fade mais réconfortante ; elle suffit à lui remplir l'estomac. Le jeune femme partit distribuer leur part aux autres, dispersés un peu partout.

Naruto se réveilla quelques temps après, le ventre affamé. Il dévora son repas sans un mot et se rendormit, non sans avoir auparavant souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux autres hommes. Sasuke les rejoignit en laissant sa place à Shizune, puis Sakura vint dire à Shikato de la relayer avec Tsunade.

Il ne se passa rien d'autre. Ils mangeaient, allaient surveiller l'endroit qu'on leur avait assigné lorsqu'il était temps, dormaient, discutaient un peu de tout et de rien, et le même cycle reprenait. Yamato recouvrait des forces, mais il aurait préféré voir la lumière du jour. Il sentait que la protection qu'il avait installée était sans cesse attaquée et n'y pouvait rien. Ses compagnons cherchaient un moyen de sortir, mais avec ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur...

Naruto surtout l'inquiétait. Le jeune homme perdait peu à peu de son panache et passait son temps à dormir. Sasuke l'occupait de son mieux, mais l'ennui ramollissait ses sens, endormait son esprit, laissant peu à peu le Kyuubi prendre contrôle de ce corps accablé de lassitude... Il avait maintenant un combat à livrer sur deux fronts, entre l'ennemi de l'extérieur que représentait la menace de leurs envahisseurs et celle de l'intérieur en la personne du démon qui sommeillait en Naruto... Sommeil qui était de plus en plus perturbé par le manque d'appui solide autour de l'esprit de son hôte. Naruto, dans le noir, n'était plus qu'un gamin craintif en prise avec ses propres démons. Il lui arrivait très souvent de rechercher la présence de Sasuke, se blottissant contre son petit ami en haletant, en proie à des souvenirs mers qu'il pensait refoulés.

Sakura aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses amis. Elle avait beau être encore un peu jalouse de Naruto, elle ne l'aurait laissé tomber pour rien au monde. Elle lui parlait durant de longues heures, rappelant à son ami les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis leur rencontre, sublimant les bons souvenirs et occultant les mauvais. Les petites missions qu'ils avaient effectuées malgré leur mésentente, les grandes auxquelles ils avaient survécus, les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits. La rencontre de Sasuke et Naruto, leur premier baiser (un moment intense s'il en est), leur première déclaration d'amour à la lueur de la lune. Elle mit de côté la trahison de celui-ci envers Konoha, ses années passées avec Orochimaru tandis que Naruto et elle tentaient tant bien que mal de le ramener, le coup de folie de Shikamaru motivé par une malheureuse opération du cerveau manquée. Elle passa également sous silence les tristes exploits meurtriers de leur ami, le massacre de sa famille excepté son père qu'il mutila et celui des membres de son ancien groupe, la mort tragique du professeur Iruka en mission de sauvetage et la mutation de Kakashi à Suna. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ?

Shikato compta les jours. Presqu'une semaine passa ainsi sans incident notable, si ce n'est la raison de Naruto qui le quittait peu à peu.

Puis, le matin du sixième jour, des coups violents furent donnés à la protection de Yamato qui se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Shikato l'attrapa alors qu'il allait toucher terre ; Shizune se précipita vers lui, prête à le soigner. Tsunade se trouvait à l'entrée avec Sasuke, et Sakura surveillait le tunnel.

- Il est là... chuchota Yamato en serrant les dents.

Il poussa un cri formidable et s'évanouit.

L'air fut percé de craquements abominables. La protection cédait. A l'entrée, Tsunade et Sasuke se préparèrent à riposter ; le bois s'était figé d'un coup, mais il craquelait à présent comme du verre...

Il se rompit d'un coup, laissant passer un rai de lumière gigantesque qui les aveugla pendant un long moment. Tsunade attaqua malgré tout, imitée par Sasuke.

Leurs coups frappèrent dans le vide. Un cri perçant leur vrilla les oreilles. Ils purent enfin distinguer ce qui leur tombait dessus.

Devant eux se dressait l'ombre gigantesque de Manda, le roi des serpents, sifflant avec colère sur les bouts de bois qui jonchaient le sol. Sa gueule putride enserrait encore un cadavre d'homme que Tsunade reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui de Danzou, malgré la distance qui les séparait. Le reptile ouvrit sa gueule pour la rabattre immédiatement sur sa victime en émettant un craquement sinistre, puis il la goba d'un coup. Il avait largement eu sa part de sacrifice avec celui-là et les autres qui avaient d'abord voulu l'affronter...

Un jeune homme en tenue de combattant d'Oto passa à travers la base déchiquetée de la protection et leur fit signe. Sasuke remarqua enfin la silhouette de son ancien maître, bien calée sur la tête de Manda... Il arborait une expression extraordinaire qui le fit de prime abord douter de ses yeux, puis de sa santé mentale. La sienne, il voulait dire. Celle d'Orochimaru avait été jetée aux orties depuis bien longtemps.

- Hokage ! Sasuke ! Vous allez bien ? demanda calmement Shikamaru en s'avançant vers eux.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Je me rends compte à la fin de ce chapitre que j'ai peut-être rendus des ninja expérimentés un peu mous, notamment Tsunade... Mais j'ai la flemme de tout retaper, et de toute façon cela arrange ma narration. Si je devais m'inquiéter pour les moindres détails sur cette fic que j'écris pour déconner comme je le fais pour les autres plus « sérieuses », je n'en finirais pas. En espérant quand même que ça vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me signaler le moindre problème ou à me dire simplement que vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** **_Les voies du démon_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_**, sûrement. **_Yaoi_**. Ah ça oui ! Et oui au cas où vous vous demanderiez : **_Couple bizarre_**, même pour moi, ici un **_Orochimaru X Shikamaru_**. Et aussi du **_Naruto X Sasuke_**. Ah, et... hum... du **_Mpreg, _**ou Male Pregnancy pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Désolée.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **C'est le dernier chapitre, enfin ! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire écrite par pur défi et un peu d'ennui aussi me prendrait autant de temps et d'énergie. C'est quand même du n'importe quoi cette histoire, j'ai été assez surprise de voir qu'il y avait des gens qui la suivaient et même l'adoraient... comme quoi !

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 5 : Une vie nouvelle ?**

**xxxxx**

Daisuke Asakura avait tué Chôji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka de sang-froid alors que ceux-ci avaient essayé de l'arrêter. Oh, Shikamaru s'en était douté depuis longtemps (après tout, avoir un esprit aussi vif avait ses avantages, si on pouvait parler d'avantage le fait de déduire le meurtre de ses meilleurs amis de sa main), mais l'apprendre de la bouche de son propre père était toujours un choc. Surtout si ce dernier se présentait à vous un bras en moins, et que cette infirmité était encore une fois le résultat de vos erreurs.

Et s'il n'y avait que cela. Le bref récit de Yamato avait été occulté de biens des tristes exploits dont il avait fait preuve. Tous ceux qu'il avait tué ; tous les crimes qu'il avait commis contre le village et les siens, rien de ce que pourrait faire Shikamaru pour se racheter ne pourrait suffire. Il espérait seulement que la mission de sauvetage improvisée qu'il avait réussie à monter avec l'aide enthousiaste de son amant serait un fait suffisant pour prouver au monde son souci d'expier ses péchés. Il avait même réussi à avouer à un Orochimaru sensiblement partial sa véritable identité et à le convaincre du bien-fondé d'une alliance avec Konoha. Cela ne durerait probablement pas (ou au moins le temps que la grossesse arrive à terme), mais au vu des événements qui agitaient Konoha cela serait suffisant. Le plus important était de se débarrasser au plus vite de la menace pernicieuse que représentait Danzou.

De ce fait, tout avait été expédié en quelques petites heures. Orochimaru avait fait preuve d'un zèle surprenant, et Shikamaru pouvait même voir qu'il y avait pris un malin plaisir... Sadique. Enfin, tant qu'il ne s'attaquait pas à ceux qu'il aimait...

Il avait personnellement présidé la petite équipe qu'il avait emmenée pour libérer une Konoha assiégée. Les subalternes d'Orochimaru avaient bien été confondus par le brusque virement de cap de la politique de leur illustre chef mais ils n'avaient pas protesté plus que cela après que leur représentant (un homme assez fou pour exprimer de vive voix son désaccord) ait été gobé tout rond par une des créatures aux ordres de l'homme-serpent... Motivés par la mise en jeu de leur vie, ils s'étaient immédiatement portés volontaires pour la libération de leur ancien ennemi du joug du traître Danzou.

Quand cela fut fait et que les blessés furent emmené en lieu sûr pour être soignés, Shikamaru se présenta à Tsunade et Shikato, Orochimaru sur les talons. Le Hokage avait juste pris le temps de se rafraîchir pour l'accueillir, son conseiller à ses côtés, Sasuke et Naruto encerclant son bureau d'une manière sévère propre aux militaires. Du moins c'était ce qui aurait dû être, mais le caractère batifolant de Naruto en avait décidé autrement. Le garçon blond, auparavant fortement affaibli, avait repris en à peine quelques minutes son entrain habituel. La lumière du jour, le retour de son vieil ami, la présence réconfortante d'un Sasuke certes épuisé, mais encore vaillant, avait fait des miracles sur son mental et cela avait par-là même ravivé ses forces physiques. La visite officielle avait pris des airs de fête avec le sourire éclatant de Naruto et le fourmillement facilement perceptible des épaules de Shikato se retenant de sauter au cou de son fils prodigue enfin revenu au bercail. Sasuke lui-même lui lançait des coups d'oeil amicaux malgré son expression à peine dissimulée de dégoût lorsque son regard croisait la silhouette détendue d'Orochimaru.

Shikamaru tripota négligemment l'obi de corde qui lui ceinturait la taille. Il détestait cet habit, à vrai dire, mais Orochimaru s'était montré si insistant qu'il n'avait pas voulu les ralentir davantage en protestant. De toute manière, le couinement suraigu qu'avait poussé son amant en le voyant ainsi attifé avait été suffisant pour lui donner la migraine. Il avait décidément des goûts tordus.

Le jeune homme avait mis un long moment à accepter sa paternité future à l'annonce de celle-ci par Kabuto. Apprendre qu'on allait être l'heureux père d'enfants conçus avec un homme au physique de serpent avait de quoi surprendre le plus endurci (et le plus blasé aussi) des shinobi, mais bon la pilule avait fini par passer au bout d'une journée. Il le fallait bien, dans l'état où sa joyeuse maternité avait mise Orochimaru. Il n'était plus guère qu'une boule affectueuse ne demandant que câlins et marques d'amour. C'en était écoeurant. Bon gré mal gré, il avait joué le jeu et était devenu le « Shikamamour » du chef d'Oto (passer de Daimamour à Shikamamour n'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde la future maman), après avoir été sa putain répondant au charmant sobriquet d'« astre sombre ». Il fallait dire pour sa défense que bien qu'ayant perdu une grande partie de ses facultés mentales dans son fascinant processus de procréation, Orochimaru n'en avait pas moins gardé tous ses pouvoirs et son ardeur au combat, ce qui le rendait peut-être encore plus imprévisible qu'à l'accoutumée... Shikamaru n'avait pas voulu vérifier et s'était contenté de le traiter comme une femme sensible demandant toute l'attention de son (infortuné) mari.

Et il en était là, discutant projets d'avenir à grande échelle avec le Godaime Hokage. Son ancien patron qui était devenu son ennemi entre-temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits et ses souvenirs.

Fichue vie. Fichue journée. Et ça n'était pas encore fini, loin de là. Ça ne faisait même que commencer.

- Donc au vu de... du handicap causé par son état instable, Orochimaru ne pourra assumer pleinement ses fonctions de chef du mouvement militaire d'Oto. C'est pourquoi en ma qualité de concubin officiel je me charge de prendre le contrôle de la puissance du pays du Son afin d'assurer la cohésion du système. Ma première mesure en tant que dirigeant auxiliaire est de déposer une requête d'alliance avec la puissance militaire de Konoha. Nous espérons que cette requête sera accueillie avec tout le sérieux et la considération possible ce malgré les différents qui ont opposés nos villages par le passé.

- Cette requête me semble en effet fortement envisageable après l'aide que nous a témoigné Oto en cette période de crise, fit à son tour Tsunade, l'air grave.

- Parfait. Il nous faudra encore officialiser l'affaire par un traité et une annonce publique, mais je pense pouvoir d'ores et déjà, avec votre accord bien entendu, vous envoyer une partie de nos ressources pour subvenir à vos besoins liés à la reconstruction. Et je m'en doute, au renflouement de vos effectifs. Soyez assurés de l'efficacité de nos troupes.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas pour les avoir vu à l'oeuvre, sourit le Hokage. Sitôt cette réunion terminée, toutes les mesures nécessaires pour assurer l'alliance entre nos deux factions seront prises en bonnes et dues formes. Et, Shikamaru ?

- Oui ? déglutit péniblement l'intéressé.

- Bienvenu à la maison.

La vieille femme lui fit un sourire chaleureux qui lui mit du baume au coeur. Il était encore accepté, malgré ce qu'il avait fait ? Malgré tout le mal qu'il avait apporté au village ?

- Je suis de retour, réussit-il à articuler, et son père se jeta sur lui pour le serrer sur son coeur.

**xxxxx**

- Donc tout est bien qui finit bien, fit Kabuto en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

- Pas tout à fait. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous restiez à notre service. Orochimaru n'est plus vraiment en état d'accomplir ses ambitions...

Shikamaru regarda son interlocuteur avec suspicion. Une semaine s'était encore passée depuis la libération de Konoha. Certes, plusieurs personnes avaient protesté en voyant revenir l'enfant maudit des Nara en compagnie des traîtres du Son, mais nécessité faisant loi, ils avaient plus ou moins été contraints d'accepter l'aide inattendue d'Oto. Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Les gens oublieraient vite. Les familles de Chôji et d'Ino avaient déjà pardonné depuis longtemps à Shikamaru. Chôza, le père de Chôji, avait même pleuré de joie à son retour. Il avait toujours aimé Shikamaru comme son propre fils. Inochi avait eu plus de mal (Ino avait été sa princesse chérie) mais il était un homme raisonnable et nullement vindicatif ; il avait cédé lorsque Shikamaru était apparu devant lui, l'air contrit, et s'était mis à genoux pour lui implorer son pardon... Pardon qu'il lui avait accordé avec assez bonne grâce. Il détestait garder de la rancoeur envers quelqu'un.

Restait l'avis de ceux du Son. Les sous-fifres habituels n'avaient pas leur mot à dire et ils étaient de toute façon assez satisfaits de leur sort ; on leur offrait sur un plateau une alliance sûre plutôt qu'une guerre longue et difficile... Mais qu'en était-il du bras droit d'Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi ? Pourquoi était-il encore dans leurs rangs, alors qu'il avait autrefois juré la perte de Konoha ?

Il les avait suivi et les avait même aidé dans le plan de reconquête, sans protester, sans discuter le moindre de ses ordres. A la fin, il s'était attribué de nouveau ses anciens quartiers restés inoccupés et c'était là qu'il se trouvait, prenant le thé et ne se souciant nullement des tentatives hésitantes d'accord entre les deux partis, comme s'il était dans son droit le plus inaliénable, comme s'il n'avait jamais été le pire traître dans toute cette histoire...

- Certes, mon maître est quelque peu... changé, ricana le jeune homme aux lunettes, mais ce n'est que passager... Et puis de toute manière, c'est à lui que j'ai juré obédience, et croyez-le ou pas, mais je ne remets pas ma parole donnée avec sincérité aussi facilement.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Sans oublier mon état de médecin. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes du sexe masculin à avoir la faculté de porter un enfant...

- Pervers.

- Scientifique, je vous prie.

- Venant de vous, c'est la même chose, rétorqua Shikamaru en riant de bon coeur.

Kabuto se contenta de lui adresser un sourire convenu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, chapeau bas pour votre interprétation de Daisuke Asakura. Nous avons tous été bluffés, Orochimaru en premier.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une interprétation. _J'étais _Daisuke Asakura, littéralement.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes plus.

- Non, en effet.

- Je me demande...

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand Kabuto arborait cette expression. Cela voulait souvent dire qu'une contrariété était sur le point de lui tomber dessus.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, mais...

- Mais ?

- Est-il réellement parti ?

- Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Kabuto prit un malin plaisir à ne pas lui répondre tout de suite. Quand il vit que son interlocuteur s'impatientait, il finit son thé doucement et se mit à rire.

- Vous dites que vous aviez été littéralement Daisuke Asakura. Or, rien ne prouve que celui-ci ait entièrement disparu de votre esprit. D'ailleurs, à quoi est dû votre réveil ? Pourquoi être resté en sommeil si longtemps pour vous réveiller brusquement dans le lit d'Orochimaru ?

- Je... je l'ignore, bégaya Shikamaru, pris de cours. C'est peut-être... je l'ignore, et il paraissait anéanti.

- Réfléchissez bien... quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

- L'opération...

- Et pourtant vous dites avoir rempli quelques pages d'un journal en tant que Shikamaru, tandis que Daisuke prenait les commandes.

- Oui, mais...

- Et tout d'un coup, vlan ! Vous vous réveillez sans le moindre souvenir des deux ans que vous avez perdu.

- Je...

- Quant à la personnalité de Daisuke, elle semble avoir disparu corps et bien. Cela me semble un peu trop pratique, si vous voulez mon humble avis.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu dans tout ça ? Et vous, êtes-vous seulement sûr d'être Shikamaru Nara ? Vous avez vu ce qu'un bon lavage de cerveau pouvait faire à une personne même forte. Orochimaru n'est plus qu'un gentil drôle en attente de la naissance de son rejeton. Et vous dans tout ça ? Où vous situez-vous ? Orochimaru retrouvera sans doute son ancienne personnalité à la naissance du bébé, mais la vôtre, ou plutôt les vôtres, qu'en est-il vraiment ?

- Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, je suis jônin à Konoha, articula le jeune homme en se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même.

- Erreur. Vous l'étiez il y a quatre ans. Mais pouvez-vous dire de même en cet instant ? Vous êtes Shikamaru Nara qui a été Daisuke Asakura. Vous ne pourrez jamais revenir en arrière, pas plus que renier ce passé, cette part de ténèbres qui est en vous.

- Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, et son ton faiblissait bien un peu...

- Et moi, je m'appelle Kabuto Yakushi et je suis le subordonné d'Orochimaru, fit le médecin d'une voix forte. Je suis celui qui a dédié sa vie à cet homme et qui a juré la perte de Konoha. Et pourtant, voyez où j'en suis à présent. Vous voulez une véritable certitude ? Nous allons tous mourir un jour. Nous allons tous disparaître, et certains plus tôt que les autres. D'autres n'ont même pas eu la chance d'avoir pu exister vraiment. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de vous répéter un chant ridicule pour vous convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Nous partirons tous un jour.

- Je refuse de disparaître ! fit la voix paniquée de Shikamaru. Je refuse de commettre la même erreur !

- Quelle erreur ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, on ne vous a pas vraiment demandé votre avis.

- Je refuse de faire encore du mal à ceux que j'aime !

- Daisuke a-t-il seulement quelqu'un qu'il aime ?

- Daisuke, non. Mais Shikamaru... Shikamaru refuse de perdre le peu de bonheur qu'il a réussi à reprendre. Shikamaru ne veut pas que ceux qui restent aient à souffrir de son... mal.

- Alors Shikamaru doit faire la part des choses.

- Il le fera, et il leva vers Kabuto un regard empli de certitude.

- _Vous _le ferez. Et lorsque ce moment arrivera, je vous regarderai faire avec plaisir.

- Pervers.

- Scientifique.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

**xxxxx**

- Tout m'a l'air normal, fit avec lassitude Tsunade. Du moins, aussi normal que possible avec un corps comme le tien.

Elle finit d'ausculter Orochimaru qui attendait son verdict, sagement assis sur un lit de l'hôpital. Sa vieille amie lui avait adjoint une chambre privée à l'écart des autres après que Shikamaru l'ait supplié de le garder en observation. Tsunade pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher. Avec tous les tordus qui traînaient à Oto, pas étonnant que Shikamaru veuille que son gamin soit traité à Konoha par elle et son équipe plutôt que par Kabuto par exemple... Certes, ils avaient proclamé un cessez-le-feu (et effacé l'ardoise des crimes commis par les deux factions) mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle leur faisait confiance... même si la perspective d'avoir son ancien partenaire à domicile lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Et pourtant... Elle regarda le ventre joliment arrondi d'Orochimaru ainsi que sa mine réjouie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, cet imbécile de serpent. Il paraissait si heureux, si insouciant... En ce moment-même, il caressait la bosse de son ventre comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand trésor de cette terre. Il avait passé la dernière heure à lui parler de Shikamaru, de l'affection qu'il lui témoignait, de l'amour dont il comptait couvrir le bébé, son enfant à lui et à l'homme dont il était amoureux... En fermant les yeux et en faisant fi des intonations familières de sa voix, elle aurait presque pu se dire qu'elle s'adressait à une jeune mère épanouie, comblée par la vie et son mari...

Quelle mascarade. Elle ignorait comment marchait exactement son organisme mais il n'était pas sorcier de deviner que cette personnalité chaleureuse disparaîtrait comme neige au soleil sitôt la grossesse arrivée à terme. Quel que soit l'étrange mélange chimique qui le rendait aussi... supportable, il se dissiperait sûrement au bout d'un certain temps. Restait à trouver le moyen de trouver un équilibre entre le respect de la volonté de Shikamaru et la prévention du désastre qui allait venir...

En tout cas, pas question de blâmer l'enfant (les enfants ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire) qui allait naître. Elle avait déjà vu la tête de Shikato en apprenant que son fils Shikamaru ne serait pas le dernier Nara en date. Qu'importe la mère, la lignée des Nara n'était pas perdue ! Il avait déjà fait une place dans son coeur à son futur petit-enfant. Quant à Shikamaru, il avait beau faire le blasé, elle savait qu'il ferait un merveilleux père. Même Sasuke avait consenti à pardonner à Orochimaru le temps que l'enfant innocent naisse, et Naruto était en train de lui chercher un nom !

- Garçon ou fille, à ton avis ? fit la voix douce d'Orochimaru.

Elle trembla un peu mais fit mine de sourire.

- Ça, on ne peut pas encore savoir, c'est trop tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

- Peu importe. Tant qu'il est en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et il souriait béatement. Tsunade avait l'impression d'étouffer.

- Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi favorable à la venue du bébé que toi et Shikamaru...

- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Tsunade, si tu savais comme je regrette ma méchanceté passée ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Et il paraissait le penser réellement. Sa vieille amie en était profondément troublée.

- Je le sais bien, et articuler ces mots qui sonnaient faux lui prit bien du mal, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, Orochimaru, mais les autres. Les autres ne voudront pas que tu restes ici s'ils croient que tu risques un jour de redevenir euh... « méchant ».

L'homme-serpent secoua la tête avec consternation, une mine peinée lui déformant le visage.

- Mais il faut qu'ils me croient ! J'aime vraiment Shikamamour (_et Tsunade frémit malgré elle en entendant ce sobriquet_) et j'espère qu'on sera heureux avec notre bébé d'amour chéri !

Ça y est, elle avait envie de vomir à présent. Ou de sortir précipitamment en hurlant, au choix.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus être méchant du tout, même après la naissance de votre... bébé d'amour chéri. Mieux, tu pourrais me donner un moyen de contrôle sur toi pour que je t'empêche de redevenir un jour un sale type, on ne sait jamais...

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine.

Rester sérieuse. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Surtout, ne pas vomir ou éclater de rire à sa face. Paraître aussi innocent qu'un petit agneau. Ne pas le fixer comme une bête curieuse à qui on aurait accroché de surcroît une clochette et des bandes d'étoffe colorée... Ne pas fuir en hurlant, ne pas fuir en hurlant...

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-il, ravi, en joignant les mains. Je sais ce qu'on peut faire !

**xxxxx**

- Un sceau. Pour changer, tiens.

- Bon, écoute, on n'a pas trouvé mieux. Si tu as une meilleure solution, je la prends.

Shikamaru secoua la tête avec désarroi. Il était venu prendre des nouvelles de son amant à l'hôpital et l'avait retrouvé en compagnie de Tsunade, ce qui n'était guère surprenant en sachant qu'elle avait tenu à s'occuper personnellement de lui. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, à vrai dire. Il n'aurait permis à personne d'autre que le médico-nin légendaire de tripoter les entrailles du détraqué qui portait son enfant.

- Je me souviens juste de la dernière idée brillante concernant l'esprit de quelqu'un que vous aillez eue. Je n'y ai pas vraiment trouvé mon compte, si je me souviens bien.

- C'était une opération risquée et quasi sans précédent. Là, on est en terrain connu. Orochimaru lui-même me l'a proposé.

- Lui ? fit-il avec ahurissement.

- C'est cela même.

- Pourquoi ce bougre d'obsédé débile vous donnerait la solution pour le retenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, ça vient peut-être du fait qu'il est un peu... différent en ce moment ? Tu sais, le bébé qui arrive et tout ça...

- Mouais. Ça a quand même l'air vachement louche, tout ça.

- Je suis d'accord, mais cette fois on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je ne tiens pas à le voir se réveiller un beau matin avec l'envie impulsive de réduire Konoha en cendres.

Shikamaru donna son assentiment à contre-coeur. Encore une manipulation de l'esprit. Ça commençait à bien faire. Déjà qu'il ne savait plus qui il était vraiment, si on plus on faisait subir ça à Orochimaru... Elle serait belle, l'éducation de leur gamin, tiens, entre deux parents schizophrène à moitié psychopathes, l'autre moitié étant un paresseux bon à rien pour le père et un machin anormalement heureux du matin au soir pour la mère. De quoi détraquer et/ou traumatiser n'importe quel joli bébé rose. Il ferait peut-être mieux d'envisager l'option « adoption » pour le gamin, ça pourrait être une alternative plus intéressante pour lui. Il pourrait peut-être demander à Sasuke et Naruto ? C'est vrai qu'à côté du sien, le couple qu'ils formaient paraissait tellement plus stable et normal...

- Au fait, où ils sont ces deux-là ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Orochimaru dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux et ne releva pas sa question. Tsunade parut confuse.

- Sasuke et Naruto. Ils sont où ?

- En train d'aider à reconstruire, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de penser, je n'ai jamais pu demander à Sasuke comment il avait fait pour revenir avec vous.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Hokage, il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne me souviens pas.

Tsunade soupira.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu as occulté deux années de ta vie.

- Hum...

- C'est de sa faute, fit-elle en pointant du menton l'homme-serpent blotti contre sa poitrine.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand Daisuke Asakura est allé rejoindre Orochimaru pour se faire embaucher, Sasuke était devenu son larbin attitré. Mais la présence d'Asakura a ébranlé son rôle, et il s'est finalement fait détrôner. Daisuke lui a fait péniblement et douloureusement comprendre à quel point il n'avait pas sa place auprès de ceux d'Oto. Il l'a laissé mourant aux frontières de Konoha, d'ailleurs. S'il n'y avait pas eu Naruto et son obstination à vouloir sauver Sasuke, il était fait.

- Les gens ont accepté si facilement son retour ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il fallait dire qu'à côté des tristes exploits d'Asakura, ses actions paraissaient futiles en comparaison. On a laissé passer parce qu'on avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Eh ben bravo.

- Résultat, continua-t-elle en ignorant sa dernière remarque, les gamins ont développé une espèce de sentiment de reconnaissance envers toi. Comme quoi, tu serais la cause de leur réunion. Je les comprends un peu.

Shikamaru en resta bouche bée. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Il lança un regard atterré à Tsunade. Il tripota du bout des doigts les cheveux d'Orochimaru. Et se dit qu'il était quand même tombé dans l'invraisemblable. Finalement, il était bien, dans son état précédent de conscience inexistante. Il était bien heureux de se faire pardonner ses péchés aussi facilement mais ça frisait quand même la lobotomie perverse, tout ça... Il se demanda même s'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui faisait que tout le monde ou presque éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui. C'était peut-être encore le résultat des phéromones d'Orochimaru ?

C'était peu probable. Il n'était pas enceint depuis si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'aperçut que Tsunade l'observait en haussant un sourcil. Il était encore parti dans ses pérégrinations mentales sans faire attention à son environnement immédiat. Et mince. Il fallait qu'il arrête, ou bien qu'il garde cette fichue manie pour quand il serait seul. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à les convaincre de son retour à la normale. Il le faisait certes déjà avant mais pas à un tel niveau... et radoter n'était pas très bon pour son équilibre psychologique.

Ça le faisait ressembler à une fille. Suprême horreur. Il frissonna et s'intéressa sur-le-champ à son vis-à-vis.

- Mais c'est quand même du grand n'importe quoi ! essaya-t-il de se rattraper en s'indignant brusquement. C'est comme si un gros fumeur se mettait à éprouver de la reconnaissance pour un tueur en série qui lui aurait arraché les poumons juste parce qu'il était quasi certain de développer un cancer dans les années suivantes ! Bien sûr, on lui en regreffe d'autres, et hop ! Merci monsieur le fou furieux de m'avoir découpé la cage thoracique, c'est gentil de penser à ma santé !

Tsunade ricana.

- Ce n'est pas aussi grave...

- Mouais. Si vous le dites. En tout cas, je les ai vus s'entraîner. C'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'ils m'aient à la bonne.

Mais cela n'enlevait en rien la bizarrerie de leur raisonnement. Enfin... Il n'allait pas non plus cracher dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà que ses amis encore en vie et qui acceptaient de lui parler sans trembler étaient assez rares, il n'allait pas rejeter ceux-là juste parce que leur façon de penser était... décalée. Quelque part, il en était même soulagé. Même s'il préférait quand même garder un oeil sur tout ce beau monde...

- Et donc, ce sceau ? fit-il en changeant de sujet.

Tsunade attrapa la perche au vol. Elle détestait s'attarder sur le passé, surtout lorsque celui-ci était aussi désagréable. Les bons moments passés ensemble lui suffisaient amplement, merci. Jamais depuis qu'elle avait pris Shikato à ses côtés n'avait-elle estimé autant les bons souvenirs. Voir cet homme formidable qui avait tout perdu, mais qui néanmoins tenait le coup par la seule force de sa volonté et des souvenirs heureux qu'il avait eus avec sa famille, continuer à aller de l'avant, espérer le retour de son fils maudit, l'avait fait réfléchir sur sa propre condition, tout comme Naruto l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Elle fit un signe de tête approbateur à Shikamaru.

- C'est un sceau assez semblable à celui de Naruto, à ceci près qu'il sera installé sur le front d'Orochimaru pour empêcher son ancienne personnalité d'émerger à nouveau. Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin de ton aide et de celle de ce nouveau Orochimaru.

- Il va nous aider ?

- Il l'a promis, en tout cas.

Shikamaru se surprit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... En l'espace de quelque mois, j'ai eu assez de surprises pour toute une vie.

- Ça, je te crois sur parole, lui sourit le Hokage.

- J'en suis même à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal dans une autre vie ou quoi. Et alors là, je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait en tant que Daisuke Asakura, et je ne me pose plus la moindre question.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute...

- Je sais bien, mais ça m'énerve d'entendre tout le temps les gens me dire ça. Pour une fois, je crois que je vais me contenter d'assumer tout ça et passer à autre chose, peut-être trouver le moyen de réparer la casse. Ou d'en adoucir les effets.

Et il se remit à caresser doucement les longs cheveux noirs de son amant. Celui-ci sourit encore plus béatement. Il ressemblait à présent à un gros chat bienheureux qui ferait une sieste après un bon repas copieux. Shikamaru se sentit une âme de maître accompli.

- Et puis qui sait ? continua-t-il, conciliant. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas un mal pour notre futur enfant, de reconnaître nos torts. Il pourra voir que même pourri jusqu'à la moelle, quelqu'un peut toujours espérer pouvoir se racheter. J'y crois.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu donner cet exemple à ton enfant ?

- On ne sait jamais. Il pourrait soudainement développer une folie des grandeurs ou que sais-je. Il pourrait avoir envie tout d'un coup de conquérir le monde ou de détruire quelque chose de précieux.

- C'est... plutôt pessimiste, comme vision.

- Réaliste. Tu avoueras qu'il est plutôt mal parti dans la vie, avec les apports génétiques de ses deux parents.

Tsunade se rendit compte que Shikamaru l'avait inconsciemment tutoyée. Elle sourit. Étant donné son futur rôle à la tête d'Oto, il était quand même temps ! Décidément, elle l'aimait bien, ce gamin ! Assez roublard pour se débrouiller dans les pires situations tout en gardant les pieds sur terre. Et même s'il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui par rapport au passé (mais elle mettait ça sur le dos du stress de vivre avec Orochimaru), elle était certaine qu'il ferait un excellent chef.

- La génétique n'est pas l'esprit, répliqua-t-elle, confiante.

- Tu as raison. Mais l'éducation aide beaucoup, aussi. Non mais franchement, tu me vois en tant que papa ? Et ce truc sur mes genoux en tant que maman ?

Tsunade gloussa, bien qu'elle essayât de se retenir. Shikamaru ne put que rire avec elle. Il était le premier à reconnaître que l'image qu'il donnait de lui, en tenue débraillée de bon matin, un Orochimaru tellement détendu qu'il ronronnait sur ses genoux, n'était pas le parfait exemple de parents modèles. Et c'était pire quand on connaissait un tant soit peu leur personnalité...

- Je me demande... Elle sera belle, tiens, la réunion des parents d'élèves ! sourit Tsunade. Et la visite ! Je vois bien Orochimaru de retour de mission avec les vêtements pleins de tripes. Il fait un petit coucou au gamin, tout fier et tout, et il éclabousse les autres parents de sang...

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, fit Shikamaru d'un air grave, presque chagriné. Il m'a déjà fait le coup.

- Non ? En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui...

- L'horreur, cette journée. Ce n'était pas en public, mais bon, il a quand même insisté pour coucher alors qu'il avait des entrailles pleins le kimono. Il a souillé le lit comme ça. Heureusement que j'ai pu le convaincre de prendre un bain. Il y avait de quoi vous dégoûter du sexe pour la vie.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil sceptique. Ça commençait peut-être à aller un peu trop loin dans les détails... Mais Shikamaru semblait parti, comme s'il avait un poids sur le coeur qu'il fallait absolument lâcher.

- Je crois d'ailleurs que le gamin a été conçu à ce moment-là... Fichue anatomie de monstre ! Comment je pouvais savoir, moi ?

Tsunade éclata de rire.

**xxxxx**

La reconstruction se passa rapidement, et en quelques mois tout fut rentré dans l'ordre. L'alliance avec Oto marchait à merveille et on avait déjà vu des représentants de l'un et de l'autre village se joindre entre eux. Il y avait des rumeurs de mariages dans l'air, de liens créés entre familles...

Shikamaru faisait la navette entre les deux endroits, mais il avait laissé Orochimaru à Konoha. Les gens avaient fini par oublier son ancienne personnalité en faveur de la nouvelle. Le sceau semblait tenir bon. L'homme-serpent était tellement... heureux de vivre, chaleureux avec tout le monde, cela avait un peu déconcerté ceux qui l'avaient connu de près au début, mais au bout d'un moment ils n'y faisaient plus attention. Il faisait partie du décor, à présent. Il s'entendait même étonnement bien avec Naruto qui venait lui rendre visite tous les jours. Sasuke avait un peu plus de mal (il avait quand même vécu deux à trois bonnes années de sa vie avec), mais en fin de compte il avait relâché sa méfiance et il se laissait sans vergogne inviter à déjeuner par son ancien maître.

Le ventre d'Orochimaru gonflait à vue d'oeil. Il était un peu triste de ne pas voir aussi souvent son Shikamamour qui devait passer une partie de son temps à Oto pour cause de travail, mais il était avec ses nouveaux amis et préparait son petit nid... Il avait même appris à cuisiner et à tricoter. Chaque fois que Shikamaru le revoyait, il avait le ventre un peu plus rond et une habileté domestique en plus dans ses connaissances. Ça le rendait un peu nerveux, alors il laissait passer sans rien dire et faisait mine d'être ravi par les progrès de sa... « bonne épouse ». Quant à Orochimaru, il paraissait comblé par sa future condition de femme... ou d'homme... au foyer.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi sans encombre au dernier mois de grossesse. Orochimaru était énorme. D'après les médico-nin, il portait des jumeaux. Des vrais. Deux garçons. Shikamaru avait eu un instant peur que son amant, du fait de son apparence serpentine, ait eu le même taux de fertilité que les vrais serpents. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être l'heureux papa d'une vingtaine de gosses ou davantage. Mais deux, c'était encore faisable, si bien sûr il parvenait à ne pas en avoir plus. Comme il ne savait pas exactement comment ça marchait, un corps d'Orochimaru (même maintenant), il craignait pour son avenir tranquille...

Il se résigna très vite. A quoi bon essayer de fuir ? Sa vie pépère était déjà derrière, avec tout le boulot qu'il avait en tant que chef provisoire d'Oto. Et s'il voulait garder un climat de paix entre Oto et Konoha, il fallait qu'il prenne réellement les rênes du pouvoir, et ce pour le restant de ses jours peut-être...

Fichue existence. Il était déjà assez crevé comme ça. Et avec les bébés qui arrivaient...

Il avait envie de se pendre.

**xxxxx**

Fichue vie. Les bébés venaient à peine d'arriver et déjà Shikamaru avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tsunade avait présidé à leur naissance avec l'aide de Kabuto (il avait mérité sa place là du fait de sa connaissance de l'anatomie d'Orochimaru). Ça avait duré des heures, et tout avait été si... gore. Et... différent. Il préférait oublier ce qu'il avait vu au plus vite, à vrai dire.

Les gamins dormaient à présent paisiblement dans les bras de leur... mère ? Shikamaru devait avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons dans leur genre, même si le fait qu'ils soient parfaitement lisses était un peu... inhabituel pour des nouveau-nés. Tsunade avait gardé un oeil sévère sur Orochimaru (sur son front en particulier), mais le sceau avait à peine brillé à la naissance des enfants et il était encore bien en place, pas un trait ne manquait. L'heureux « nouvelle maman » se comportait comme d'habitude, et quoique un peu fatigué, il ne paraissait pas plus cruel que les autres jours. A peine avait-il étranglé un médico-nin un peu distrait lors de l'accouchement et un autre n'avait perdu qu'une main dans le processus. Ils s'étaient attendus à pire, au moins deux ou trois morts... L'un dans l'autre, cela s'était donc bien passé.

Personne n'avait rien dit, bien sûr. Au contraire, sitôt que les visites furent permises, leurs connaissances se précipitèrent pour admirer les petits amours et féliciter la maman. Shikamaru sortit au moment où les filles se mirent à glousser en rythme et à piailler sur les vêtements qu'elles comptaient offrir aux enfants.

- Alors ? fit la voix de son père.

Shikato se tenait contre le seuil, l'air épanoui. Shikamaru lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

- Tu veux aller voir tes petit-fils ?

- Je crois que je vais attendre un peu que le danger soit passé, dit-il en riant.

- Mouais.

Il y eut un silence confortable. Autour d'eux, le personnel de l'hôpital s'activait sans faire attention aux deux hommes.

- Tu vas les appeler comment ? reprit Shikato.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Il y a toujours la bonne vieille méthode classique de leur donner des noms de nos ancêtres. Ça a bien fait l'affaire pour toi et moi.

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Orochimaru soit d'accord.

- On n'a qu'à couper la poire en deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à mes enfants, vieux grigou ?

- On nomme l'un Shika quelque chose, et l'autre c'est comme vous voulez !

Shikamaru soupira. Il n'était décidément pas au bout de ses peines, et il fit part de son raz-le-bol à son père qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de rentrer dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de faire un câlin à ses petits-fils. Shikamaru le suivit, les épaules basses.

**xxxxx**

Après maintes discussions plus ou moins houleuses, Shikamaru choisit de faire fi de la tradition des Nara (qui de toute manière n'était plus très d'actualité du fait du décès des héritiers des Akimichi et des Yamanaka, la triade Ino-Shika-Cho étant rompue pour cette génération) et laissa Orochimaru décider du nom de ses enfants. Il opta pour Kusanagi et Susano. Noms étranges s'ils en étaient mais personne n'eut le coeur (et le courage) de discuter son choix. Les petits Kusanagi et Susano furent couvés avec amour par leurs géniteurs.

Au bout de quelques mois, Shikamaru décida qu'il en avait marre de faire des allers et retours entre le pays du Son et le pays du Feu. Toute la joyeuse famille se prépara donc à rentrer à Oto, malgré les protestations de leurs amis de Konoha. Shikato insista pour être muté à l'endroit où s'installerait son fils, décision que Tsunade accepta sans problème. Le convoi qui les ramena n'était pas très grand ; Shikamaru préférait autant que possible voyager incognito.

Le périple se passa sans problème. A la fin du premier jour, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, et un campement provisoire fut installé en lisière de forêt. Orochimaru alluma un feu un peu à l'écart et s'assit devant, ses deux enfants jouant non loin de là sur une couverture. Il leur avait donné des petits cailloux.

- Quelle belle image familiale, fit en ricanant Kabuto en voyant Orochimaru couver ses fils d'un oeil attendrissant.

Shikamaru était en train de discuter avec Shikato près de la carriole. Ce dernier leur tournait le dos et ne voyait donc pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais de temps en temps son fils regardait en direction de sa famille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il vit Kabuto rejoindre Orochimaru, une théière en grès à la main, deux tasses se balançant précairement sur le plateau qu'il avait apporté. Son maître lui fit une place à ses côtés sans quitter des yeux Kusanagi qui balançait ses cailloux transformés en projectiles un peu partout. L'un d'entre eux faillit crever l'oeil d'un soldat qui se baissait pour ramasser son bandeau qu'il avait laissé tomber. Susano se contentait de bâtir une petite tour qui menaçait de s'abattre à chaque instant.

- Ils grandissent bien, fit l'homme-serpent avec le sourire.

- Vraiment ?

Kabuto lui servit une pleine tasse du liquide brûlant. Il flaira l'odeur de jasmin qui s'en dégageait avec sérénité.

- Avant de partir, Kusanagi a attrapé un chat avec sa langue. Il l'a relâché en l'air et la bête a atterri sur le toit de la maison d'en face.

- Il va bien ?

- Le chat ou Kusanagi ?

- Hum...

- Il est très intelligent, et tu devrais le voir protéger son petit frère ! Quel amour !

- Hum...

- Susano est plus timide que son aîné, mais c'est normal, c'est le plus petit...

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent un cri de douleur aigu. L'un des cailloux que Kusanagi avait lancés s'était profondément planté dans la cuisse d'un subalterne qui avait eu la mauvaise grâce de ne pas faire attention à son environnement. Shikato se précipita vers lui en pestant, un médico-nin sur les talons. Ils se demandèrent longtemps comment le pauvre homme avait fait pour se retrouver avec une pierre dans la chair...

Shikamaru lorgna le coin de terre où se trouvait ses fils mais ne dit rien. Kusanagi s'était endormi en attrapant le vêtement de son frère, et celui-ci commençait à somnoler, un caillou à la main... Il se retourna pour aller rejoindre son père. Orochimaru regardait ses enfants avec adoration, ses longs cheveux noirs émettant un éclat cuivré à la lueur du feu de bois. Du fait des rochers qui les entouraient, personne à part Kabuto n'avait remarqué les petits serpents d'un blanc laiteux qui s'étaient lovés tout autour de lui. Certains s'étaient même approchés des bébés et ondulaient paresseusement entre leurs jambes. Kabuto frissonna en reconnaissant l'espèce ; celle-ci était extrêmement venimeuse...

- Ne sont-ils pas absolument adorables ?

Kabuto partit d'un rire sarcastique teinté d'une pointe de nervosité. Il avait la chair de poule. Un des petits serpents de son maître s'était mis près de sa cuisse gauche et le fixait d'un air curieux, ses petits yeux froids balayant sa silhouette de bas en haut, haut en bas...

- Ils te ressemblent, articula-t-il avec peine. Tes enfants.

- A leur père aussi, non ?

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres, sa langue anormalement longue faisant couler un peu de salive à terre... Kabuto détourna les yeux. Il ressentit un froid intense dans le coeur... et une douche chaleur facilement reconnaissable au niveau de l'entrejambe.

- Il n'a rien vu, alors ? continua le médecin.

- Il n'y a rien à voir. Nous formons une famille heureuse et soudée. Les enfants grandissent bien, il occupe une fonction d'importance, les relations entre Konoha et Oto n'ont jamais été si cordiales... si... compatibles...

Et une lueur cruelle, un éclat tel que Kabuto n'en avait jamais vu que dans les pires moments de folie de son maître, brilla un instant dans les yeux d'Orochimaru alors qu'il fixait ses enfants, les êtres précieux formés de ses entrailles... Elle disparut vite, laissant place au regard apaisant qui caractérisait la nouvelle personnalité de l'autre homme, mais Kabuto savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et quelque part, il se demandait si même Shikamaru était encore dupe...

- Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs, maître, et Kabuto salua d'un mouvement de la main ses nouveaux maîtres qui jouaient.

Ceux-ci se réveillèrent et tournèrent un instant la tête en sa direction. Ils avaient les yeux d'Orochimaru, des yeux dorés d'un éclat si particulier qui le firent trembler délicieusement... Son pantalon en fut encore plus serré. Oui, ces enfants seraient la joie et la fierté de leur mère... et aussi de leur père, qui sait ?

Shikamaru quitta son père qui s'occupait du pauvre homme blessé (un certain Hijiri Tsumon de Konoha qui faisait partie de l'ancienne section de Shikato et avait insisté pour le suivre). Il s'inquiétait un peu, et pour cause : il avait vu le caillou s'enfoncer dans la chair du pauvre ninja. Il avait entendu le rire cruel de son amant alors qu'il parlait à Kabuto. Il avait noté le sourire pervers que le second d'Orochimaru avait fait en direction de ses enfants.

Il n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit à son père qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Soupirant, il laissa ses hommes s'occuper du blessé léger et se dirigea d'un pas calme vers sa famille. Après tout, il en était responsable maintenant.

Et galère.

**FIN ?**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !

Hum... je me rends compte que la fin n'en est pas vraiment une, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à vrai dire... ce diable d'Orochimaru ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille avec ses idées de folie meurtrière. J'écrirais peut-être un jour ce qui arrive aux jumeaux Nara mais c'est mal parti pour ce monde, avec leur « gentille » maman et leur « gentil » tonton Kabuto qui vont s'occuper de leur éducation. Heureusement Shikamaru est là pour limiter la casse... ou pas.

Donc c'est plutôt une fin heureuse... du moins pour cette famille-là. Le reste du monde n'a plus qu'à prier. Ou attendre que je m'ennuie assez un jour pour écrire une suite hypothétique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire farfelue jusqu'ici et de m'avoir soutenue pour certains. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu malgré les invraisemblances au kilomètre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je les prendrais avec plaisir.


End file.
